Equestria Adventures
by Kachorro
Summary: Univserso Alterno: Las cosas avanzan con normalidad en poniville, un lugar donde sus habitantes se ayudan unos a otros, un día un joven viajero llega a Ponyville, pero con su llegada comenzara a haber muchos problemas y aventuras que vivirá junto a las mane 6. ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta noche les traigo una historia algo diferente a lo que eh podido ver en este tipo de fics, solo quiero aclarar que la serie de My little Pony no me pertenece, esta pertenece a su autora Laure Faust.

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco, eh leido fics donde las chicas son ponys, donde son poseen rasgos como ponis pero con cuerpos de hermosas mujeres, pero no había leído uno donde fueran humanos... quizás no busque lo suficiente, pero hacer un fic con esas caracteristicas me llamo la atención así que... bueno espero que puedan disfrutar de este fic.

cap 0 una peculiar bienvenida

Equestria es una tierra asombrosa habitada por seres sorprendentes, en este lugar existen tanto criaturas mágicas, como humanos con extrañas características o mejor dicho, diferentes razas. Una de estas razas eran conocidas como los Pegasos, humanos capaces de aparecer o desaparecer unas alas parecidas a las de un ave de gran tamaño en su espalda, estos seres poseen la habilidad de volar y una gran velocidad. Los Unicornios son humanos con poderes mágicos capaces de aumentar su poder con joyas preciosas o amuletos. Los terrestres que a pesar de no tener magia o alas, eran poseedores de una gran resistencia al daño físico y pocas veces superaban en fuerza física a las dos razas anteriores, y por ultimo los Alicornios, la raza mas rara y poderosa de las cuatro razas, poseen una excelente velocidad, un poderoso uso de la magia y una fuerza física descomunal.

Los únicos rasgos que unían a las 4 razas, era que tenían una larga y peluda cola y que varios de estos seres poseían una especie de marca la cual podía estar en alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

Nuestra historia comienza en las cercanías del bosque Ever Free, en ese lugar hay una pequeña cabaña la cual era habitada por una hermosa joven de 17 años, estatura de 1.59 m, una piel tan blanca como las mismas nubes, de larga y lacia cabellera rosa la cual llegaba hasta media espalda y tenia cola de pelaje rosa que llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Era dueña de unos hermosos ojos color aqua y de una de las voces más hermosas y melodiosas que Equestria hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, además de tener una belleza única, que volvía locos a los hombres.

La chica vestía un suéter amarillo que enmarcaba muy bien sus pechos copa D y su pequeña cintura, llevaba unos pantalones jeans azules que marcaban a la perfección sus caderas y sus largas piernas, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias verdes. Un curioso dato eran esas alas amarillas en su espalda.

\- buen día amiguitos, espero que esta mañana todos hayan despertado felices y con mucha hambre -mencionó la chica mientras cargaba un cesto con frutas- un poco de semillas para mis amigos los pajaritos -dijo colocando las semillas en un recipiente donde las aves llegaron a comer- un poco de avellanas para ustedes ardillitas -exclamó la peli rosada dejando una pequeña cantidad de avellanas-

En ese momento mientras la chica alimentaba a sus amigos del bosque, apareció un pequeño y blanco conejo el cual se acerco a la joven, que al sentir a la pequeña criatura sonrío y se hinco a su altura.

\- buen día Angel, espero que estés de humor para comer unas deliciosas zanahorias -mencionó la chica mientras colocaba tres zanahorias frente al animalito que comenzó a devorarlas causando gracia a la joven que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una linda risa- tranquilo Angel, disfrútalas -sugirió la chica poniéndose de pie para continuar alimentando a sus demás amigos-

Entrada a Ponyville 11:23 am

En estos momentos podemos ver a un joven de cabello azabache al igual que su larga cola que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, tenía unas largas patillas a ambos lados de su rostro las cuales llegaban sobre su plano pecho, largo cabello peinado en puntas que llegaba sobre su cuello, su piel era bronceada y tenía unos ojos rojos.

El joven vestía una chamarra con capucha, era color negro con rayas gruesas y rojas en las mangas, mientras que en el pecho había una línea blanca gruesa, llevaba unos pantalones jeans color negro y unos tenis color rojo con la suela color blanco. Este chico parecía tener 18 años, media 1.75 m y cargaba una mochila roja en la espalda.

Al entrar a la ciudad el chico se topo con una hermosa chica de cabello esponjado color rosa el cual llegaba a sus codos, mientras que esa esponjosa cola se movía detrás de ella llegaba debajo de sus rodillas.

La chica parecía tener unos 16 años de edad y tenia una estatura de 1.62 m de altura, vestía un suéter rosa con líneas amarillas horizontales en las mangas, dicha prenda resaltaba mucho su pecho copa CC y acentuaba muy bien su pequeña cintura, llevaba una mini falda color rosa la cual llegaba a medio muslo, llevaba unas largas calcetas blancas y unas tenis estilo bota color rosa.

\- eh disculpa, estoy buscando a… -mencionó el joven, sin esperarse recibir una extraña reacción-

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -gritó la chica, la cual había corrido después de escuchar la voz del moreno que quedo confundido por la actitud de la extraña chica-

\- parece que ponyville es… único -dijo para si mismo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

El joven sin más opción decidió continuar su camino por Ponyville mirando cada edificio del lugar y notando que a pesar de ser un pequeño lugar tenía bastantes casas y negocios.

\- solo espero poder -en ese momento el joven choco con alguien que termino en el suelo-

\- ouch -se quejó el dueño de la voz-

Al fijar su vista hacia abajo, el moreno pudo notar que había derribado a una chica mas pequeña que el, la joven tenía una extraña y llamativa cabellera con los 7 colores del arcoiris la cual llegaba hasta sus a media espalda, mientras que su cola llegaba a media hasta las rodillas, media aproximadamente 1.54 m de altura su piel era color arena y tenia unos ojos color morado. La chica poseía una esbelta y atlética figura, unos pechos copa B, vientre plano, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas y unas piernas torneadas,

La joven vestía una camiseta deportiva sin mangas color negro que terminaba debajo de su poco desarrollado busto y unos pantalones deportivos color negro los cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas, su calzado consistía en unos tenis color blanco y suela azul.

\- Oye ¿estas bien? -preguntó el moreno ofreciéndole su mano a la chica-

\- si, no te preocupes -respondió la chica aceptando el gesto de amabilidad del moreno-

\- creo que deberías prestar más atención cuando te ejercitas, pues si no estas atenta a tu entorno te podrías lastimar -recomendó el oji rojo haciendo que la chica se molestara un poco-

\- ¡¿QUE?! -gritó ofendida la chica- YO CREO QUE TU DEBERÍAS MIRAR POR DONDE VAS MI AMIGO -gritó la jovencita picando el pecho del moreno con su dedo-

\- ¿yo fijarme? Tú eras la distraída -señaló el oji rojo-

\- eso quisieras, además ¿como se que no me andas siguiendo? seguro que eres un pervertido acosador -mencionó la chica poniendo sus manos en su cadera mientras los que pasaban por ese lugar miraban con malos ojos al joven viajero-

\- no lo soy, y aunque lo fuera no estaría interesado en una niña de 12 años -respondió el joven de piel morena lo cual molesto mucho a la joven frente a el-

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! TENGO 15 AÑOS PARA TU INFORMACIÓN -exclamó molesta la joven-

\- sigues siendo una niña -sentenció el joven dejando atrás a la chica-

\- OYE TE RETO A UNA CARRERA, SI YO GANO TE DISCULPARAS POR DECIRME NIÑA Y TE TRAGARAS TUS PALABRAS -sentenció la chica de forma desafiante mientras le impedía el paso-

\- no estoy interesado en competir contra una niña -dijo el joven continuando su camino-

\- acaso… ¿temes que una niña te gane? -preguntó de forma burlona, haciendo que el moreno se detuviera-

\- ¿cuales son tus términos? -preguntó el moreno dándole la espalda a la chica, mientras ella sonreía por lograr su objetivo-

\- una carrera normal, tu contra mi, el primero en llegar a la entrada del bosque Ever Free gana -sentenció la chica con una sonrisa arrogante-

\- ¿Qué si gano? -preguntó el oji rojo-

\- no creo que me ganes, pero si llegaras a hacerlo admitiré mi error aunque eso no vaya a pasar nunca, pues yo soy Rainbow Dash futura integrante de los Wonderbolts -mencionó la pelo arcoiris-

\- bien ahora dime ¿Dónde será la carrera y a que hora? Pues tengo otros asuntos que hacer -preguntó el joven-

\- será dentro de 3 horas, te dejare descansar para que no tengas excusa al momento de perder, así que será mejor que hagas tus cosas y te prepares por que no me gusta perder el tiempo, la salida será en el ayuntamiento -mencionó la chica haciendo aparecer unas alas azules en su espalda para alzar vuelo y alejarse del moreno-

Después de que la chica se alejo del moreno, el chico solo pudo suspirar cansado, el moreno parecía un imán para los problemas, decidió continuar su camino cuando termino cruzándose con alguien que parecía tener problemas con una canasta con algo pesado y eso le impedía ver con claridad por donde avanzaba, y como si fuera algo planeado por el destino esa persona tropezó con un desnivel de la calle, el moreno intento reaccionar rápido alcanzando a detener a esa persona mientras el contenido de la canasta se regaba por el lugar rebelando unas rojos y jugosas manzanas, pero lo que mas dejo sorprendido al chico, era que la persona a la que ayudo era una chica muy hermosa.

Llevaba una camisa cuadros color naranja la cual estaba abrochada en tres botones y tenia amarrado lo que le sobraba en un nudo dejando ver su plano vientre, vestía unos pantalones cortos estilo jeans de color beige que llegaban a medio muslo. Su calzado consistía en unas botas vaqueras color café, en sus manos había unos guantes de trabajo color beige y en su cabeza un sombrero vaquero que impedía que se le miraran los ojos.

Poseía una hermosa cabellera y cola rubia, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta que llegaba hasta su espalda, tenía unos pechos copa C, un vientre plano, unas largas y torneadas piernas. La joven parecía medir 1.70 m de altura y aparentaba 16 años de edad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el oji rojo sin dejar de mirar a la joven rubia-

\- si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda dulzura -respondió la rubia levantando el rostro y dejando ver un rostro sonriente, unos ojos verdes como un frondoso bosque, tenia unas pecas en las mejillas las cuales le daban un toque de infantil y la hacían ver muy linda-

\- eh ¿necesitas ayuda con esto? -preguntó el moreno aun sosteniendo a la rubia-

\- oh no te preocupes, soy lo bastante capaz de llevar esto -respondió la rubia-

\- y no lo dudo, veo mucha determinación en tus ojos -comentó el oji rojo, sonrojado a la rubia-

\- ¿enserio miras eso en mis ojos? -preguntó apenada la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada-

\- veo eso y también unos ojos muy bonitos -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa-

\- Yo- yo este gracias por tan lindas palabras -dijo la rubia con el rostro colorado- por Celestia, mira que desastre -mencionó agachándose mientras levantaba las manzanas del suelo-

\- permíteme ayudarte -dijo el moreno agachándose y levantando las manzanas del suelo-

\- gracias, eres muy amable, por cierto mi nombre es Applejack -se presentó la rubia-

\- un lindo nombre para una hermosa chica -dijo el moreno sonriendo, para después taparse la boca, pues había hablado de más-

Applejack se sonrojó ante el halago, algo no muy común pues ella no era de las personas que se avergonzaran tanto por algunas palabras bonitas, ambos continuaron recogiéndola fruta en silencio y después el joven acompaño a la rubia en sus encargos pues no quería que volviera a tener accidentes.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ponyville podemos ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas caminando con tranquilidad, tenia varios días que no convivía con sus amigas y ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar al edificio, entro esperando encontrarse con su amiga Twilight Sparkle, una chica inteligente y muy buena en el estudio de la magia ya que ella era la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.

\- vaya, ¿que te trae por aquí Fluttershy? pensé que estarías con las chicas -exclamó un joven de cabello verde en puntas-

El chico llevaba una chamarra morada con un gorro, bestia unos pantalones jeans color azul y calzaba unos tenis estilo bota color morado con la suela y cintas blancas. El chico tenía ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada, tenía unos colmillos algo desarrollados, su piel era bronceada, aparentaba unos 12 años de edad y media aproximadamente 1.40 m de altura.

\- ho- hola Spike -saludó la nombrada Fluttershy- venia para… Twilight se encuentra en casa -pregunto la pelirosada-

\- de hecho estaba por aquí, pero hace unos minutos apareció Rainbow diciendo algo de una carrera y que necesitaba a alguien para que fuera el que determinara al ganador entonces la saco de la biblioteca en contra de su voluntad -mencionó divertido el chico recordando las graciosas expresiones de su amiga, al no querer salir por continuar sus estudios-

\- oh, entiendo ¿de casualidad? Sabes a donde se dirigían -preguntó escondiendo su rostro detrás de su flequillo rosa-

\- creo que iban por Pinkie, o por Rarity -respondió con una extraña voz pues había soltado un suspiro al decir el nombre de la ultima chica-

\- gracias por la información -se despidió la joven saliendo del lugar- bueno quizás si me apresuro, pueda encontrarlas -dijo para si misa caminando en busca de sus amigas-

Regresando con Applejack y el moreno, ahora ambos caminaban por ponyville pues gracias a la ayuda del oji rojo, la rubia vaquera Abia podido terminar sus entregas antes de tiempo.

\- bien hemos terminado -dijo satisfecha la rubia- gracias a ti logre hacer mis entregas 4 veces mas rápido.

\- No hay por que -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa-

\- sabes, a manera de agradecimiento me gustaría, me permitieras darte un banquete en mi granja, estoy seguro que quedaras satisfecho con nuestras recetas caseras -mencionó Applejack-

\- oh, no tienes que hacerlo, lo que hice fue por que me gusta ayudar -respondió el azabache-

\- handa no seas tan tímido, mi familia no te hará daño, de hecho no encontraras otro servicio mas amigable que el de la familia Apple -insistió la rubia de forma amistosa-

\- yo, no es que no quiera, pero yo, yo vine a ponyville buscando a una chica -respondió el moreno haciendo que la rubia se sintiera un poco incomoda por esa revelación-

\- entiendo, bueno espero que logres encontrar a tu amiga -dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada-

Mientras ambos se mantenían con un silencio un poco incomodo, no notaron que una chica de cabellos rosas se acercaba de forma lenta, la cual al ver a Applejack se alegro un poco.

\- Applejack -escuchó la rubia a su espalda-

\- Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó la rubia un poco confundida pues era extraño ver a la pelirosada caminado sola por la ciudad-

\- bueno, termine mis deberes y quería pasar tiempo con ustedes -respondió Fluttershy un poco apenada- ¿uh? ¿Applejack quién es tu amigo? -preguntó Flutter señalando al moreno, el cual estaba algo distraído y no se dio cuenta que hablaban de el-

\- a… el- el se llama -intentaba recordar la rubia, pero termino dando se cuenta que- ¨nunca me dijo su nombre¨ -pensó avergonzada al no preguntarle por su nombre al moreno- Oye - llamó la rubia haciendo voltear al moreno, el cual al ver a Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la chica de cabellos rosados murmuraba un nombre poco audible- ¿dijiste algo dulzura? -preguntó la rubia notando que su amiga lloraba-

\- Shadow Wings -dijo la chica identificando al moreno-

\- hola Flutter -saludó el moreno con una sonrisa-

\- ¨entonces buscaba a Fluttershy¨ -pensó la vaquera algo decepcionada, pues nunca podría superar a Fluttershy en belleza, o eso creía ella-

\- ¡SHADOW! -gritó con alegría lanzándose a los brazos del moreno que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- creí… creí que no… que no te volvería a ver, te extrañe mucho -mencionó con la voz quebrada-

\- también me hiciste falta Flutter -respondió el llamado Shadow Wings-

Applejack solo podía observar esa escena tan emotiva entre el moreno y la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras sentía un poco de celos al ver a Fluttershy con ese chico.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? -preguntó Flutter mirando al moreno, el cual le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares-

\- hoy, pero sucedieron unos inconvenientes y después ayude a la señorita Applejack con unas entregas -explicó el moreno haciendo que la chica sonriera-

\- siempre fuiste muy generoso hermanito -dijo la chica haciendo que Applejack abriera los ojos ante la revelacion-

\- es… ¿es tu hermano? -preguntó la rubia muy incrédula por lo que escucho-

\- bu… bueno mi mamá y mi papá lo encontraron cuando yo era una pequeña niña y nos criamos juntos como verdaderos hermanos, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre yo lo quiero mucho -dijo la pelirosada abrazando al moreno que no paraba de sonreír-

\- Fluttershy ¿Cómo conociste a la señorita Applejack? -preguntó Shadow-

\- con Applejack basta y sobra dulzura -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-

\- bu… bueno, Applejack y yo somos amigas desde hace tiempo -respondió la pelirosada-

\- bien… -en ese momento el reloj en su muñeca comenzó a sonar- demonios, falta poco para la carrera -expresó Shadow Wings-

\- ¿Carrera? -preguntó Fluttershy-

\- ¿Qué clase de carrera? -preguntó Applejack-

\- una enana me reto a una carrera -respondió Shadow mirando el reloj- lo que pasa es que no se donde esta el ayuntamiento pues correremos desde ahí hasta la entrada al bosque everfree -explicó el joven de cabellos oscuros-

\- así que una carrera, vamos yo te llevare con mucho gusto -expresó la vaquera con una sonrisa-

\- gracias Applejack -agradeció el moreno con una sonrisa-

El trío llego al ayuntamiento, donde se Applejack y Fluttershy se encontraron con dos chicas de cabellos morados. La primera era una chica de piel tan blanca como las nubes, cabello largo y muy bien peinado, ojos azules como el cielo, con largas pestañas y unas sombras color azul celeste en sus parpados. Posee un estilo a primera vista aparenta ser muy refinado.

La joven mide aproximadamente 1.67 m de altura y aparentaba unos 20 años de edad. Su indumentaria consta de una camiseta de cuello alto color negro y sin mangas, sobre esta una blusa blanca que tenia descubierta la parte de los hombros, pero con unas largas mangas color blanco que llegaban hasta sus muñecas. Lleva unos pantalones color azul marino que marcan cada curva de su cuerpo y su calzado consistia en unos zapatos de tacón color negro. La chica posee una copa D, un collar en su cuello parecido a un diamante y una cola larga y bien peinada color morado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

La joven a su lado era de piel bronceada, ojos color morado, largo cabello lacio color morado que llegaba hasta su espalda y con un mechón rosado en su flequillo.

La joven mide aproximadamente 1.62 m de altura y parecía tener unos 16 años de edad, la chica vestía una camisa de manga larga y color blanca al cuerpo, la cual resaltaba un poco su busto copa B, llevaba una mini falda tipo escolar color morado, llevaba unas largas calcetas negras que cubrían sus largas y torneadas piernas mientras su calzado consistía en unos zapatos cafés. La chica tenía un collar con una estrella de seis picos color púrpura y tenia una cola pelaje lacio el cual llegaba detrás de sus rodillas.

\- pero miren nada mas, es Twilight y Rarity -mencionó Applejack llamado la atención de las chicas-

\- Applejack, Fluttershy que sorpresa -expresó Twilight con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga-

\- es bueno poder verlas, las dos se la pasan trabajando y es poco el tiempo que podemos estar juntas -dijo Rarity feliz de ver a sus amigas-

\- bueno… es que tengo que atender a mis amiguitos -respondió Flutter-

\- y yo no puedo descuidar la granja, hay mucha demanda de manzanas esta temporada -explicó Applejack-

\- si, pero recuerden que trabajar en exceso no es bueno -dijo Twilight-

\- Fluttershy, Applejack aquí tienen la manzanas de caramelo que me pedieron -menciono Shadow parándose junto a las mencionadas entregándoles su postre mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy por la espalda la cual no espalda de sonreír-

Rarity y Twilight quedaron en shock por las acciones del extraño moreno que llego a darles los dulces a sus amigas, pero sobre todo lo que mas las asombro fue que este joven se tomaba muchas libertades abrazando a Fluttershy.

\- vaya... veo que eres puntal, pero ser puntal no te servirá para derrotarme -exclamó una voz que dejo serio al moreno-

\- así es… dime cuando comenzaremos la carrera -preguntó el chico-

\- en unos minutos... veo que alguien esta ansioso por perder jejeje -exclamó Rainbow Dash- Flutter, AJ veo que se enteraron de la carrera -menciono la chica con una sonrisa- Espero me apoyen chicas.

\- bueno, esta vez diré que seré imparcial Rainbow Dash -expresó Applejack-

\- veo que sigues con el rencor de haber perdido contra mi -dijo la chica de cabello arcoiris-

\- esa derrota la acepte hace mucho -declaró Applejack-

\- que me dices tu Flutter ¿me apoyaras? -preguntó Rainbow Dash-

\- yo… este… no… no lo se -mencionó nerviosa la chica ocultándose tras su fleco-

\- bueno niña… espero que estés lista para perder -mencionó Shadow Wings mirando a Flutter-

\- bueno, espero que no vengas llorando cuando esta niña te gane -retó Rainbo Dash-

\- Flutter, nos vemos en unos minutos -mencionó Shadow, desordenado lo cabellos rosas de la chica-

\- oye, oye, oye no la molestes -regañó Rainbow-

Shadow y Rainbow caminaron hacia el ayuntamiento mientras Applejack y Fluttershy se quedaban con Twilight y Rarity las cuales no creían lo que miraban.

\- Fluttershy -hablo Twilight haciendo voltear a la pelirosada-

\- ¿desde cuanto tienes novio? -preguntó Rarity-

\- ¿Novio? -preguntó Flutter mientras las chicas de cabellos morados asentían-

-EN SUS MARCAS -mencionó una mujer de cabellos grises con anteojos amarillos y vistiendo traje de oficina color café, mientras Rainbow sacaba sus alas azules al igual que Shadow desplegaba unas alas grandes y en color negro-

\- el no es mi novio -mencionó Fluttershy-

\- ¿LISTOS? -preguntó la mujer de cabellos grises-

\- ¿entonces? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

\- es mi hermano -respondió con una sonrisa la chica de ojos color aqua y cabello rosado-

\- ¿TU HERMANO? -preguntaron Twilight y Rarity-

\- ¡FUERA! -gritó la mujer de cabellos grises, dando la señala para que comenzara la carrera-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….

Bueno este fic resulto mas raro de lo que esperaba... pero nada de lo que pasa por mi cabeza es muy normal si lo tomamos en cuenta, asi que me despido de ustedes y espero pasen un/una buen/buena madrugada, dia, tarde, noche.

Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de un buen rato, les traigo la actualización de este extraño fic que se me ocurrio. Quiero decir que este capitulo contiene una escena muy fuerte y podre un aviso para cuando dicha escena comience, debido a que hay material para adultos, la cual no es obligatoria leerla.

Sin mas que decirles, aquí les dejo el capitulo 1.

Cap 1 Malos entendidos.

La carrera había comenzado y ambos competidores corrieron a gran velocidad dejando detrás de ellos la línea de salida, se encontraban cabeza a cabeza, las veces que la joven Rainbow Dash tomaba la delantera, terminaba siendo rebasada y frustrada por Shadow Wings que dejaba atrás a la chica de cabellos multicolor por pocos segundos.

\- Tenia varios días sin un desafío tan emocionante, lastima que terminará mas pronto de lo que crees -aclaró con una sonrisa confiada la joven de cabellos multicolor - además, solo puede existir un numero uno en todo poniville -sentenció la chica de ojos violetas-

\- Lo se, espero no te desanimes cuando me veas cruzar la meta primero que tu -dijo Shadow sin perder la vista del camino, mientras Rainbow sonreía, sin duda le bajaría los humos de grandeza al presumido moreno cuando ella llegara primero que el-

Ambos continuaron corriendo mientras entraban al área comercial de ponyville, se miraban muy parejos hasta que llegaron a sus primeros obstáculos. Rainbow frenó para analizar como atravesar de forma rápida, mas sin embargo en ese pequeño momento de distracción, Shadow Wings termino rebasándole y avanzando de forma rápida hacia los obstáculos, los cuales atravesó en Zigzag.

\- ¡NO ME QUEDARE ATRÁS! -gritó la joven de ojos violetas, quien de un salto tomo el impulso que necesitaba para desplegar sus alas y alzarse en vuelo-

Mientras tanto…

-A ver si entendí querida, dices que el chico con el que esta compitiendo Rainbow Dash ¿es tu hermano? -preguntó Rarity mientras Twilight y Applejack esperaban la respuesta de Fluttershy-

\- Si, Shady es mi hermano mayor -respondió Fluttershy escondiendo su rostro detrás de su fleco, pues no se sentía cómoda hablando de su hermano con sus amigas-

\- ¿Shady? -preguntó Applejack con una sonrisa reprimida, por el apodo gracioso-

\- así… así le digo a mi hermano -respondió con la cara sonrojada por decir algo tan vergonzoso-

\- Oye Fluttershy y ¿Por que antes no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano? -preguntó Twilight con curiosidad-

\- supongo… supongo que olvide mencionarlo -respondió la pelirosada con timidez en su voz-

\- ¿el vive con tus padres? -preguntó Rarity-

\- no -negó Fluttershy con la cabeza- hace mucho que el dejo de vivir con mis padres -explicó Flutter a sus amigas-

\- ¿el vive solo? -preguntó Applejack con mucha curiosidad-

\- bueno, se supone que el debería estar en la academia Howling -reveló Flutter haciendo que sus amigas quedaran en shock-

\- ¡A-A-ACADEMIA HOWLING! -gritó Rarity en shock mientras la gente la volteaba a ver, haciendo que se apenara por la situación-

\- se lo que piensan, pero yo no creo que mi hermano deba estar en ese lugar -intentó justificar a su hermano- si quieren podemos ir a mi casa y podre explicarles todo con mas calma -sugirió Fluttershy-

\- me parece bien -respondió Applejack, caminado con Fluttershy-

\- ¿pero que pudo haber hecho tu hermano para terminar en ese lugar? -preguntó Twilight un poco intranquila-

\- ya me lo imagino, nadie termina en ese lugar sin una buena razón -comentó Rarity cruzada de brazos, mientras ella y sus amigas comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa de Fluttershy-

\- Rarity, no creo que debamos juzgar al hermano de Fluttershy si no conocemos los hechos -mencionó la chica vaquera-

Regresando a la carrera…

En estos momentos podemos ver claramente como Rainbow Dash esta volando y tomando la delantera en la competencia, mientras Shadow Wings esta haciendo uso de sus habilidades, pues el moreno esta escalando algunos edificios de Ponyville lo cual lo retrasaba un poco, pero se trasladaba sobre los techos y saltaba de uno a otro con gran maestría, algo que llamo la atención de la chica de ojos violetas.

\- si no usas tus alas no tendrás oportunidad de ganarme -dijo Rainbow, mientras el moreno mantenía la mirada hacia el frente-

\- aun no las necesito -respondió Shadow-

\- tienes agallas, me gusta, pero -mencionó al momento en que sus alas desaparecían y caía al lado del oji rojo, mientras corría a su ritmo- no ganare si no doy mi máximo potencial -aclaró la chica, haciendo sonreír al ojirojo, pues parecía que le comenzaba a caer bien la enana-

\- como quieras enana, pero estas entrando en mis territorios -declaró Shadow Wings con una sonrisa confiada-

\- correré el riesgo -respondió, mientras ambos saltaban de un tejado con intenciones de llegar a otro que se encontraba a 3 metros de distancia de ambos-

Las personas que caminaban por esa parte de Ponyville miraban asombrados lo que hacían ambos chicos, unos los creían asombrosos y otros los creían malandrines, pero sin duda lo que asombró a algunos fue ver como Rainbow estuvo apunto de caerse, pero esta estaba siendo agarrada por su muñeca, mientras el Shadow la miraba de forma seria.

Las personas que sabían de la competencia entre ambos sentían bastantes nervios, el moreno podría dejarla caer para ganar mas tiempo o simplemente ayudarla como buen competidor y que la carrera continuaba, pero sin duda la mas nerviosa era Rainbow Dash pues se encontraba totalmente indefensa e hipnotizada por los ojos rojos del joven que la sostenía.

\- ¿estas bien? -preguntó Shadow, mientras ayudaba a Rainbow a subir al tejado, donde termino sentándose de rodillas pues seguía paralizada- Enana, ¿estas bien? -volvió a preguntar el joven de ojos rojos, mientras miraba a Rainbow Dash-

\- s-si -respondió con un tenue sonroso en su rostro-

\- ¿quieres continuar con la carrera? O ¿quieres detenerla para otro momento? -preguntó Shadow mirando a la chica, que levanto su rostro para ver al joven de cabellos negros-

\- yo -dijo Rainbow buscando la respuesta que no salía de su garganta- yo -volvió a decir la chica- ¨¿que diablos me pasa?¨ -se preguntó a si misma muy confundida, mientras el sonroso se intensificaba un poco al ver como el moreno se agacha a su altura-

\- lo mejor será detener esto, y… lamento haberte llamado enana -dijo Shadow extendiendo su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, que hizo que las pupilas de Rainbow Dash se dilataran, mientras su sonroso se volvía sonrojo, al momento en que su corazón comenzaba a latir-

\- gracias… Itai -se quejó al sentir un tirón en el tobillo cuando se puso de pie-

\- parece que si fue buena idea detener la carrera -dijo Shadow mirando que Rainbow Dash sentía dolor- vamos, sube -dijo Shadow Wings, mientras le daba la espalda y el rostro de Rainbow pasaba a un rojo semáforo-

\- ¡QUUEEE! -gritó completamente apenada Rainbow Dash por la petición-

\- te llevare a revisar, sube -pidió Shadow, esperando que la chica se subiera-

\- de ninguna manera subiré a tu espalda, yo puedo ir al medico por mi misma -respondió sin dejar el color rojo en su rostro-

\- no seas terca, quiero que me expliques como bajaras de un edificio con el tobillo lastimado -dijo Shadow Wings dedicándole una mirada sobre su hombro-

\- bueno… pues… yo -mencionó Rainbow intentando buscar una escusa-

\- si estas pensando en volar olvídalo, como pegaso, conozco a la perfección que no podrás concentrarte en el vuelo gracias al dolor muscular, ahora sube -ordeno Shadow, mientras a regañadientes una colorada Rainbow se subía a su espalda-

Una vez que Rainbow se subió a la espalda de Shadow, termino pasando sus brazos por el cuello del joven, mientras el llevaba sus manos a los muslos de la chica para poder cargarla con mas facilidad.

\- cuidadito con esas manos, que acepte tu ayuda no quiere decir que te dejare manosearme -sentenció la chica de cabello multicolor-

\- tranquila, no estoy interesado en las chicas con cuerpo de niñas -se burlo el moreno haciendo enojar a Rainbow que llevo sus dedos a la boca del moreno para comenzar a estirarle la boca-

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE DE MI?! -preguntó furiosa la chica-

Casa de Fluttershy…

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en la sala en espera de Fluttershy, pues tenían bastantes dudas con respecto a su hermano Shadow Wings, pero quien mas esperaba las respuestas era Rarity, quien al ser la mayor de las seis se tomaba su papel de adulta muy enserio.

\- ¿que tanto estará haciendo Fluttershy? -preguntó Twilight a las chicas-

\- posiblemente este buscando una cuartada para defender al criminal de su hermano -respondió molesta, la peli morada-

\- Rarity ¿tienes alguna razón para insultar al hermano de Fluttershy? -preguntó Applejack un poco extrañada con la actitud de su amiga-

\- querida esto es mas simple que cualquier cosa, ¿acaso no sabes por que mandan a los chicos a esa academia? -preguntó con un tono molesto-

\- bueno, según tengo entendido es una academia para chicos problema -respondió Twilight-

\- Exactamente, no podemos fiarnos de que ese chico sea o no peligroso para Fluttershy -explicó Rarity-

\- bueno, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista -dijo Applejack sorprendiendo a Rarity-

\- ¿Que? -preguntó confundida la modista al escuchar las palabras de la vaquera-

\- se lo que es tener un hermano mayor de cual depender, además tu tienes el papel de hermana mayor, no entiendo por que Shadow Wings debe ser diferente, los hermanos mayores estamos para proteger a nuestros hermanos menores, si no piensas igual dime que soy una mentirosa -mencionó Applejack con el seño fruncido mientras Rarity desviaba la mirada con una mueca de orgullo-

\- no, no estas equivocada -respondió la chica sin ver los ojos verdes de la rubia-

\- Lamento la tardanza, pero no encontraba lo que estaba buscando -dijo Fluttershy, entrando a la sala con una caja en brazos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa a las chicas-

\- ¿que es eso Fluttershy? -preguntó Twilight con mucha curiosidad al ver la caja-

\- son algunos de mis recuerdos con mi hermano -respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa-

\- Fluttersy, ¿por que tú y Shadow Wings no son parecidos? -preguntó Twilight-

\- bueno, es que Shady es mi hermano adoptivo -aclaró la pelirosada- mis padres lo trajeron a casa cuando yo tenia 9 años de edad, desde que lo conoci el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo ya que era un chico amable y muy generoso -explicó Fluttershy-

\- ¿Qué paso con los padres de Shadow Wings? -preguntó Applejack sintiéndose un poco identificada con el hermano de su amiga-

\- mis padres me dijeron que, los padres de Shady murieron en un horrible accidente, es por eso que decidieron traerlo a casa, ya que ellos eran muy buenos amigos -explicó Fluttershy con un poco de tristeza-

\- puedo saber ¿por que dijiste que era amable y generoso? ¿Acaso ya no lo es? -preguntó Twilight-

\- pues… yo creo que -mencionó Fluttershy un poco confundida-

\- afróntelo de una vez, nadie que entre a la academia Howling sigue siendo el mismo -mencionó Rarity molesta y cruzada de brazos-

\- tú tienes algo, así que suelta la sopa -dijo Applejack mirando a la pelimorada-

\- no tengo nada -respondió sin ver a los ojos a la vaquera-

\- pues tus comentarios demuestran lo contrario, además con esos comentarios no estas lastimando a Shadow Wings, estas lastimando a Fluttershy, quien se sentía bastante feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermano -explicó la rubia, mientras Rarity abría los ojos, debido a que las palabras de Applejack eran la pura verdad y eso lo notó al voltear y ver a la pelirosada con su fleco tapando su rostro-

\- Fluttershy -dijo la pelimorada al ver lo que sus duras palabras ocasionaron- querida, yo… Fluttershy, ¿puedes perdonarme? -preguntó Rarity con un tono de arrepentimiento mientras Fluttershy solo asentía con su cabeza-

\- Rarity -llamó Fluttershy con una voz será- ¿odias a mi hermano? -preguntó Flutter levantando la vista-

\- yo… no, pero, no es que lo odie, es solo que, ocurrió algo con anterioridad y -intentó explicar bastante nerviosa-

\- no te preocupes, yo entiendo, solo… no insultes a mi hermano por favor, estoy segura que si lo intentas conocer podrán ser buenos amigos -explicó la pelirrosada, mientras tomaba las manos de Rarity- ¿aun quieren saber como es que mi hermano entro a Howling? -preguntó Fluttershy mirando a sus amigas, quienes notaron que seria un tema un poco difícil para su amiga-

\- no queremos incomodarte con cosas dolorosas Fluttershy -dijo Twilight un poco preocupada-

\- nosotras comprenderemos si prefieres decirlo en otro momento -dijo Applejack-

\- por mi no hay problema, solo que me cuesta un poco recordar lo que ocurrió -respondió Fluttershy- lo poco que recuerdo fue que yo… -mencionó Fluttershy comenzando a relatar los hechos que recordaba-

Clínica medica de Ponyville 16:00 pm

\- hmm, parece un esguince de primer grado -dijo la enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Rainbow Dash-

La enfermera tenia pelo rosa pálido amarrado en un chongo detrás de su cabeza, mientras un largo flequillo le llegaba a la altura de su ojo derecho. Su vestimenta consta de la típica ropa de enfermeras conformada por la camisa blanca de botones, la falda que llega a la altura del muslo y las largas medias blancas con zapatos blancos.

\- ¿pero mi pie va a estar bien verdad? -preguntó Rainbow Dash-

\- por poco y no la cuentas, si no venias antes de 3 minutos te íbamos a tener que amputar el pie -dijo la enfermera causando terror en la chica deportista-

\- ¿QUEEE? -gritó aterrada Rainbow Dash con el rostro azul por el miedo-

\- tranquila solo bromeaba -aclaró de forma burlona la enfermera-

\- hmmp -expresó volteando el rostro por la vergüenza-

\- bueno solo te voy a recetar unos relajantes musculares y no habrá nada de actividad deportiva o en todo caso física con el galán de tu novio al menos por 3 semanas -dijo la enfermera logrando que ambos se pusieran completamente rojos-

\- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -respondieron a coro el moreno y la chica de cabellera multicolor-

\- ¿no son novios? -preguntó la enfermera mientras aparecía un brillo en sus ojos y se levantaba dedicándole una mirada seductora al moreno- entonces… ¿te gustaría hacerme un chequeo? -preguntó la enfermera mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el pecho de Shadow-

\- yo… este… estoy un poco ocupado -respondió Shadow con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada-

\- enfermera podría hacerme el favor de terminar de atenderme, en vez de ponerse a coquetear con un desconocido -mencionó Rainbow Dash, que extrañamente quería saltarle encima a la enfermera por andar de ofrecida con el moreno-

\- esta bien -respondió disconforme mientras se alejaba de Shadow Wings y se acercaba a su escritorio buscando la medicina para dolores musculares, una vez que las encontró, las metió en una bolsa trasparente y camino hacia Rainbow- bueno Rainbow Dash, debes tomar 1 cada 8 horas para calmar la molestia, si vas a cambiar los vendajes te recomiendo que tengas dos cambios extra para que puedas lavar los usados y antes de ponerlos apliques un poco de esta pomada que te desinflamara el musculo -explicó mostrándole lo que debería de usar- con esto terminamos y ya te puedes retirar, si quieres te puedo conseguir un juego de muletas para que puedas caminar, o en todo caso una silla de ruedas -sugiró la enfermera-

\- las muletas están bien -respondió la chica de ojos violetas-

\- bien, es todo y tu -dijo la enfermera acercándose a Shadow mientras le susurraba un par de cosas al oído- búscame cuando quieras guapo -dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera mientras Rainbow apretaba con fuerza las muletas al ver lo colorado que tenia el rostro Shadow, al sentir como la enfermera le besaba la mejilla-

Una vez que la enfermera salió, Rainbow se puso de pie y se apoyo en las muletas para comenzar a caminar con una molestia aparente y eso llamó la atención de Shadow.

\- ¿a donde vas? -preguntó Shadow-

\- ¿eres policía o que? -pregunto Rainbow un poco molesta-

\- tranquila, solo te pregunte adonde ibas -dijo Shadow-

\- es obvio, iré a ver a mis amigas… así que ya te puedes ir y dejarme sola -respondió Rainbow de forma brusca-

\- yo creo que no, mejor te acompaño antes de que termines lastimándote -dijo Shadow abriéndole la puerta-

\- NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA, ¿POR QUE NO MEJOR TE VAS CON TU AMIGUITA LA ENFERMERA? SE VE QUE SE ENTIENDEN MUCHO MEJOR -sentenció la chica caminando-

\- oye estoy intentando ser amable contigo, no entiendo por que tienes que ser tan terca -dijo el moreno-

\- ya te dije que no te necesito, puedo cuidarme… -en ese momento su muleta topo con el marco metálico de la puerta y al no controlar bien la muleta termino tropezando, dejándola un poco asustada, pues lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar el impacto, lo mas extraño es que habían pasado mas de 10 segundos y el golpe nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos termino encontrándose entre los brazos de Shadow Wings quien la sostenía mientras un sonroso aparecía en el rostro de Rainbow Dash-

\- ¿con que cuidarte sola? -preguntó Shadow con ironía al ver como el sonroso de Rainbow Dash se volvía sonrojo- anda, te ayudare a llegar a donde tu quieras -dijo Shadow ayudándola a pararse bien, mientras le volvía a ofrecer su espalda como medio de trasporte, para que Rainbow Dash subiera sin decir nada-

Una vez que Rainbow estuvo bien agarrada del cuello de Shadow, el moreno sintió algo extraño.

\- ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Shadow-

\- ¿por que lo preguntas? -preguntó Rainbow con el rostro sonrojado-

\- pareces un poco agitada -respondió el moreno al sentir los latidos acelerados de Rainbow, provocando que la chica de cabellos multicolor se apenara mas-

\- estoy bien -respondió ella- ¨¿que me esta pasando?¨ -se preguntó muy confundida-

Sin más cosas que comentar Shadow emprendió camino, mientras cargaba a Rainbow en su espalda, ambos iban muy callados y no sabían que decir, pero sin duda lo que mas disfruto Rainbow fue ver la cara de celos que tenia la enfermera RedHearth al verla sobre la espalda de Shadow y sin saber por que termino apretando el agarre al cuello del chico mientras le sacaba la lengua a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

\- ¨mocosa atrevida¨ -pensó la enfermera apretando una pluma con mucho enojo, al ver como Rainbow parecía estar disfrutando el contacto con Shadow-

\- oye enana -llamó Shadow atravesando la puerta del hospital-

\- ¿eh? -respondió confundida-

\- podrías no apretarme tan fuerte, por favor -pidió el joven con un poco de dificultad-

\- lo siento -se disculpó un poco apenada-

\- bien, ¿a donde iremos? -preguntó Shadow esperando instrucciones-

\- tengo una amiga que vive a 10 minutos de aquí, de hecho esta cerca del bosque Ever free, te será fácil llegar, por que es la única cabaña en la zona -explicó Rainbow-

\- bien, entonces andando -dijo el chico emprendiendo camino hacia donde pidió Rainbow Dash-

Casa de Fluttershy 16:25pm

Después de la explicación de Fluttershy, las chicas estaban asombradas con la razón de que Shadow fuera obligado a ir a esa academia, pero sin duda parecía ser que Rarity había cambiado un poco su punto de vista hacia el moreno.

\- vaya, tu hermano debió sufrir mucho después de eso -dijo Twilight limpiándose unas lagrimas de su rostro-

\- parece que yo no estaba equivocada, Shadow Wings hace su trabajo de hermano mayor bastante bien -dijo Applejack con una sonrisa-

\- si, el siempre estuvo para mi cuando lo necesite y sin duda pasar 5 años alejado de el, fue bastante difícil para mi debido a que siempre fui muy apegada a el -explicó Fluttershy-

\- bueno, eso puede ser verdad, pero sin duda ahora podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido -dijo Twilight con una sonrisa-

\- es verdad, ahora el esta de regreso y podrán compasar el tiempo que se mantuvieron separados el uno del otro -apoyó Applejack con una expresión compresiva en su rostro-

\- ¿ustedes creen eso? -preguntó Fluttershy-

\- claro -respondieron las Twilight y Applejack-

\- solo espero que estes tomando la decisión correcta querida, quien sabe cuanto ha cambiado tu hermano, quizás ya ni lo reconozcas -dijo de forma dramática Rarity, mientras las chicas tenia una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas-

Con Shadow y Rainbow

\- ¿esa es la cabaña? -preguntó Shadow mirando la cabaña-

\- si esa es -dijo la chica-

\- oye enana ¿de casualidad sabes donde vive Fluttershy? -preguntó Shadow Wings-

\- ¿para que quieres saber? -cuestionó con un tono un tanto celoso-

\- es que ella es la razón por la que eh venido a Ponyville -reveló Shadow Wings, mientras Rainbow se molestaba por las palabras del chico-

\- ¨entonces ¿este pervertido abusador vino por Fluttershy?¨ -pensó en Shock la chica de ojos violetas-

IMAGINACIÓN (LEMON)

Se puede ver a una indefensa Fluttershy, la cual se encuentra esposada a un tubo de metal, mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando a que algo o alguien apareciera.

En estos momentos la chica tiene el pelo suelto y lleva una camisa muy corta de color la blanca, la cual dejaba descubierto su vientre, mientras que lleva una mini falda estilo colegiala de color rosa.

De un momento a otro apareció Shadow Wings, vistiendo solo unos pantalones Jeans de color negro y con el pecho descubierto, dejando ver unos pectorales marcados al igual que las abdominales.

\- bueno, ya tenia ganas de probar un poco de ti… mi linda esclava -dijo el chico con una sádica sonrisa, mientras con su mano derecha delineaba las caderas de la pelirosada-

\- por favor, amo… no… no quiero hacer esto -dijo la chica, muy avergonzada-

\- a mi no me interesa tu opinión -respondió Shadow, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a uno de los voluptuosos pechos de Fluttershy- vaya que los tienes como me gustan -dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras lamia el cuello de la chica y comenzaba a descender hasta llegar a sus pechos-

\- ¡YYYYAAAAAHHHH! ¡No hagas eso, soy muy sensible! -gimió Fluttershy ante las lamidas de Shadow a sus pechos-

\- ¿y que si lo hago? -preguntó el oji rojo apretando de forma violeta uno de los senos de la chica- no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo -sentenció con una sonrisa lujuriosa-

\- ¡AAAHH, NO TAN FUERTE POR FAVOR! -pidió la joven, pero la verdad es que comenzó a disfrutar las fuertes caricias del chico. De pronto ella sintió como la mano del pelinegro comenzó a acariciar su parte más intima- ¡NOOO, NO ME TOQUES AHI, ES VERGONZOSO!

\- hmhmhmh, ¿crees que te voy a hacer caso? -preguntó con ironía, mientras metía lentamente los dedos en esa área-

\- ¡Aaaah aaaah aaahhh! -Fluttershy solo gemía sin parar por como Shadow acariciaba su vagina- ¡Aaaah...mas...mas rápido! ¡Por favor! -pidió ella que disfrutaba del momento-.

\- lo que mi zorrita ordene -dijo Shadow dejándola descansar un poco, cosa que la comenzó a incomodar pues su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, el joven camino de forma tranquila para proceder a acomodarse detrás de ella y bajarle la ropa interior, mientras el se desabrochaba el pantalón para rosar su miembro erecto contra el trasero de la chica, el cual solo era ¨protegido¨ por la falda- te prometo que esto me va a gustar mas a mi que a ti -dijo Shadow con una sonrisa hambrienta de lujuria-

\- Ha...Hazlo...q-quiero complacer a mi amo -pidió la chica cegada por la lujuria que la dominaba-.

\- hasta el fondo -mencionó el moreno dispuesto a penetrarla-

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN

\- ¨por que demonios tuve que ver esa película, maldición Rainbow tu no eres una pervertida¨ se regaño a si misma-

\- enana -llamó Shadow siendo ignorado-

\- ¨pero sin duda no podemos permitir que este aprovechado pervertido, quiera abusar de la inocente Fluttershy, tenemos que impedirlo a cualquier costo¨ -pensó para si misma-

\- ¡ENANA! -gritó Shadow, llamando la atención de Rainbow-

\- ¿eh? -pregunto confundida-

\- te decía que ya llegamos -dijo Shadow, bajándola de su espalda frente a la puerta-

Rainbow se bajo de la espalda de Shadow y se apoyo en las muletas que el moreno estuvo cargando en su mano derecha todo el camino, para después llamar a la puerta.

\- oye no me respondiste, ¿sabes donde vive Fluttershy? -volvió a preguntar Shadow Wings, haciendo que Rainbow se molestara por recordar lo hace unos momentos-

\- ¿para que demonios quieres saber maldito pervertido? -preguntó Rainbow molesta y eso confundió al moreno, pues la chica no tenía razones para insultarlo… otra vez-

\- oye tranquila, yo solo la estoy buscando por que -en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la misma Fluttershy-

\- Shady, ¿como me encontraste? -preguntó la pelirosada-

\- Flutter ¿aquí vives? -preguntó confundido el moreno de ojos rojos-

\- si, pero… oh no, olvide que estabas aquí, lo siento, debí esperar a que la carrera terminara para traerte a mi casa -dijo apenada la pelirosada-

\- jejeje, parece que sigues siendo un poco distraída -se rió un poco Shadow, logrando que su hermana se apenara por eso- y pues, esta enana me trajo hasta aquí -dijo Shadow señalando a Rainbow que parecía muy molesta-

\- Rainbow Dash -dijo mirando a su amiga, para terminar dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Qué te paso? -preguntó preocupada la pelirosada-

\- nada solo me esguince el tobillo, por un mal estiramiento en la carrera -respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa-

\- pasen, no pueden quedarse aquí afuera -pidió Flutter ayudando a Rainbow-

\- vaya que te las has sabido arreglar sola Flutter -dijo Shadow mirando la casa de su hermana-

\- bueno, esto fue un poco complicado, pero me dan buen dinero por ayudar con los animales que necesitan un hogar -respondió con una sonrisa- Oye Rainbow Dash, ¿por que tienes sangre en la nariz? -pregunto la tímida chica notando que su amiga tenía una línea de sangre bajando de su fosa nasal derecha-

\- aaa, nada olvídalo, no te preocupes, creo que me insole un poco jajajaja -se rió nerviosa, mientras Shadow ponía una cara de note creo nada-

\- tsk… pervertida -mencionó Shadow, mientras una vena punzante aparecía en la frente de Rainbow Dash-

\- bueno, Shady… mas al rato intentare acomodarte en la casa, ahorita están mis amigas -dijo su hermana-

En ese momento los tres entraron a la sala, para notar que las tres chicas miraban a Rainbow Dash con muletas, provocando bastante confusión en las presentes.

\- antes de que digan algo… terminamos en un empate -dijo Rainbow con la cara colorada-

\- ¿y las muletas son por que? -pregunto Twilight con curiosidad-

\- por que me parecieron bonitas y no me resistí a comprarlas -respondió de forma sarcástica-

\- ya tranquilas, Rainbow simplemente se sufrió un esguince -dijo Fluttershy- hermano, ¿podrías ayudar a Rainbow Dash? -pregunto Fluttershy mientras la chica deportista quedaba en shock-

\- her… her… ¿hermano? -preguntó Rainbow Dash, mientras la pelirosada sonreía-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno después de mucho tiempo, y 5 pesados días constantes de trabajar en este capitulo, logre terminar por fin el capitulo 2, se que es patético, pero últimamente eh estado con corta inspiración. También como pueden ver el nombre fue cambiado por que, no le había encontrado el nombre adecuado, pero bueno ya no los hago esperar.

Disfruten el capitulo.

Cap 2 La Bienvenida de Shadow

Las chicas se quedaron mirando al hermano de Fluttershy, el chico parecía demasiado tranquilo y no les llegaba una idea de por que el hubiera terminado en la Academia Howling. Ahora el moreno estaba ayudando a Rainbow Dash a sentarse tranquilamente en un sillón individual que Fluttershy tenia.

\- Espero puedas perdonarme hermanito, no cuento con muchos muebles -Dijo avergonzada Flutter al tener que dejar a su hermano parado-

\- Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me quedo parado -Respondió Shadow recargándose en una pared-

\- Así que… ¿Eres el hermano de Fluttershy? -Preguntó Twilight mirando a Shadow-

\- Si -Respondió el joven con calma-

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, puedes llamarme Twilight -Se presentó de forma amigable la chica de cabellos morados con mechones bicolor-

\- Mi nombre es Rarity -Se presentó a secas la de ropas elegantes-

\- Y como te mencione con anterioridad, mi nombre es Applejack -Se presentó la rubia vaquera con una sonrisa-

\- Mi nombre es Shadow Wings, gusto en conocerlas -Mencionó Shadow presentándose con educación-

\- Shady, no es que me moleste tenerte aquí pero… ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar en la academia? -Preguntó Fluttershy mirando a su hermano, al momento en que dicha pregunta robaba la atención de las chicas, en especial la de Rarity-

\- Se supone, pero la academia a no existe -Respondió Shadow-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Cuestionó Twilight extrañanada-

\- Bueno, digamos que terminaron siendo demandados por los métodos que usaban para educar y formar a los jóvenes que ingresaban a estas instalaciones -Respondió Shadow-

\- No creo que sean tan excesivos como los métodos de entrenamientos de los Wonderbolts, esos si que son excesivos -Respondió Rainbow recordando la vez que tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar que merecía un lugar con ellos-

\- Puede que tengas razón, en Howling los Wonderbolts llorarían -Respondió Shadow haciendo que Rainbow se molestara pero antes de decir algo quedo cayada al ver como Shadow se levantaba la manga del brazo derecho mostrando una quemadura hecha por metal, dejando en la piel un código visible… 00010494-

\- ¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO? -Preguntó Fluttershy aterrada y revisando el brazo de Shadow- No, esto es horrible -Comentó muy preocupada-

\- Tranquila hermanita, es normal tener uno -Respondió el azabache con tranquilidad-

\- NO ES VERDAD, COMO PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO TENIENDO SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD EN TU BRAZO -Exclamó preocupada la chica de cabellos rosas-

\- Flutter, todos en la academia teníamos uno, esto es lo que usaban los superiores para identificarnos, dentro de Howling no tenemos nombre y nos llaman por nuestra matricula -Aclaró Shadow-

\- ¡Por Celestia! -Gritó aterrada Twilight al ver algo tan horrible- Tengo que informarle de esto a la princesa Celestia, tal acto de crueldad hacia sus súbditos no esta bien -Dijo Alarmada la fiel estudiante de la princesa-

\- Pero que canallas, como pueden hacer semejante atrocidad -Replicó Rarity sintiendo pena por Shadow Wings-

\- Pues a como yo lo veo, fue muy bueno que cerraran la escuela esa, mira que tratar a los chicos como ganado, sin duda esas personas tenían que estar enfermas al tener tal mentalidad -Mencionó Applejack indignada-

\- ¿Te dolió mucho? -Preguntó Flutter bajando la mirada y pasando su mano por la cicatriz-

\- Me dolió más no estar para cuidarte, la quemadura dolió pocos días, no poder estar para ti cuando me necesitabas fue un dolor más fuerte -Explicó Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa-

\- Hermano -Llamó Fluttershy abrazando fuertemente a Shadow- Me hace feliz que estés bien, no sabes cuanto te extrañe -Dijo Flutter abrazando con firmeza el torso del moreno-

\- Yo también te extrañe mi pequeña Flutter -Respondió Shadow-

Las amigas de Flutter ante tal escena sonrieron de felicidad al ver a su amiga tan contenta de poder tener con ella a su querido hermano mayor.

\- ¡CHICAAAS! -Se escucho desde la puerta de la casa dejando ver a la linda jovencita de cabellos tan esponjados como un algodón de azúcar- POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME PRESTE PINTURA ANARANJADA Y AMARILLA EN AEROSOL -Gritó esta dejando a todos confundidos-

\- Pinkie tranquilízate un poco -Pidió Twilight-

\- Si Dulzura, además Fluttershy tiene visitas -Mencionó Applejack señalando a Shadow-

\- CHICAS ENSERIO NECESITO LA PINTURA, SI NO LA CONSIGO YO NO PODRE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA AL CHICO NUEVO DE LA CIUDAD Y… -En ese momento Pinkie volteo y miro a Shadow, al momento en que sus pupilas se dilataron, un sonroso apareció en sus mejillas y su boca quedo entre abierta por la impresión-

\- Oye, tu eres la chica que salude y se fue asustada -Dijo Shadow señalando a Pinkie-

\- Yo… Yo… Si… Y… -Respondió extrañamente nerviosa Pinkie- Eh… Eh… tu… ¿Que hacas aquí? -Preguntó Pinkie confundida y desviando la mirada-

\- Bueno, Shady vino de visita -Respondió Flutter con una sonrisa-

\- ¿S...Shady? -Decía la pelirosa que sintió un extraño sentimiento- Fluttershy, ¿P-p-por que llamaste a ese chico "Shady"? -Preguntó Pinkie curiosa-

\- Shadow Wings es mi hermanito mayor y yo le digo Shady de cariño -Respondió Fluttershy con una linda sonrisa-

\- Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo -Dijo Pinkie tomando la mano de Shadow para comenzar a jalarlo- Ven tenemos que llegar a tu fiesta de bienvenida -Mencionó la pelirosada con una sonrisa mientras jalaba al joven-

\- Espera… tú, puedo caminar solo -Mencionó Shadow sintiéndose raro con el extraño comportamiento de Pinkie-

\- OIGAN CHICAS, VENGAN A LA FIESTA SEGURO QUE SE DIVERTIRAN -Dijo Pinkie con emoción-

\- Bueno, es la fiesta de Shady… supongo que es mi deber estar ahí al ser su hermana -Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

\- Pero… yo no quiero ir a una fiesta -Mencionó Shadow que solo quería quedarse en un lugar a dormir de forma tranquila-

\- ANDA NO SEAS AMARGADITO, TE VAS A DIVERTIR TODOS ADORAN LAS FAMOSAS FIESTAS DE PINKIE PIE Y ESA SOY YO -Explicó Pinkie con emoción-

\- Un caballero no deja con la ilusión a una chica -Mencionó Rarity mirado a Shadow-

\- Anda Shadow, las fiestas que Pinkie organiza son muy divertidas, incluso ella organizo la mía cuando llegue a Ponyville -Explicó Twilight que se comenzaba a sentir en confianza al estar con sus amigas-

\- ASÍ ES, YO ORGANIZO LAS FIESTAS DE TODO PONYVILLE Y ME ENCARGO DE DARLES UNA BIENVENIDA CALUROSA AL ESTILO PINKIE PIE -Respondió con entusiasmo la chica de cabellos rosados y esponjados-

\- Bueno… Supongo que ir un rato no me vendría mal -Respondió Shadow- Oye enana ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó Shadow poniéndose frente a Rainbow Dash que termino poniéndose un poco roja ante tal pregunta-

\- ¿Y POR QUE CREES QUE YO NECESITO TU AYUDA? -Preguntó la chica de cabellos multicolor-

\- Rainbow Dash, yo creo que deberías aceptar la ayuda de Shady -Mencionó Fluttershy mirando a su amiga que desviaba la mirada con un leve sonroso mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- Yo no lo creo así, tengo muletas y puedo caminar perfectamente -Respondió la joven con un tono orgulloso y sin dejar de mantener su porte-

\- Vaya querida… es la primera vez que te veo sonrojada -Mencionó Rarity-

\- So… Sonrojada ¿QUIÉN ESTA SONROADA? -Preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva y mirando a Rarity- Por que yo no lo estoy -Respondió la chica de cabellos arcoíris-

\- Oye Dulzura, no es normal que estés tan a la defensiva -Dijo de forma interrogante Applejack-

\- ¡NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA Y DEJEN DE MIRARME! -Pidió la deportista con mucho nerviosismo-

\- ¨Vaya Rainbow se esta comportando muy extraña, me pregunto ¿Por qué será? ¨ -Se cuestionó Twilight mirando a Rainbow y luego a Shadow-

\- YA LES DIJE QUE NO NECESITO QUE ME CARGUEN -Respondió Rainbow Dash con la cara roja y poniéndose de pie sin usar las muletas, pero para su mala fortuna esta termino cayéndose-

\- Rainbow Dash -Exclamaron preocupadas las amigas de la joven-

\- ¿Decías? -Preguntó Shadow hincándose frente a la avergonzada chica-

\- Rainbow, acepta la oferta de mi hermano -Pidió Flutter ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie- Mi hermanito solo quiere ayudarte -Explicó Fluttershy mirando a su amiga que ante la petición de la pelirosada término cediendo-

\- Bien, que me ayude, pero esta será la ultima vez que alguien me carga -Respondió colorada y desviando la mirada-

\- Si, como digas -Respondió Shadow dándole la espalda. Mientras Rainbow pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y subía las piernas a la cadera de Shadow, quien paso sus manos por la parte trasera de las rodillas para poder cargarla con mas firmeza, mientras Rainbow Dash desviaba el rostro al lado contrario de sus amigas para que no la vieran sonrojada-

El grupo de las mane 6 y Shadow caminaban a donde Pinkie la guiaba, en estos momentos Twilight caminaba a su lado, mientras que Rarity mantenía una pequeña charla con Fluttershy.

\- Jamás pensé ver el día en que nuestra querida Rainbow Dash se pusiera nerviosa ante un chico -Comentó Rarity de forma burlona y con intenciones de que su amiga la escuchara-

\- ¡NINGUN CHICO ME PONE NERVIOSA! ¡YA DEJENME TRANQUILA! -Gritó la chica de cabellos arcoíris-

\- ¿Lo dices en verdad? -Preguntó Applejack que rápidamente se unió a la platica- se mas honesta contigo misma dulzura -Pidió la vaquera rubia-

\- Además yo puedo recordar perfectamente lo nerviosa que estabas cuando… -En ese momento Rarity fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash-

\- PROMETIERON DEJAR EL TEMA POR LA PAZ, AHORA CUMPLAN SU PALABRA -Exigió molesta Rainbow al saber que ese era un tema delicado-

Ante las palabras de Rainbow las chicas se dieron cuenta que ese tema seguía presente en ella y que era muy delicado.

\- Lo siento querida, creo que se me paso la mano -Se disculpó avergonzada Rarity, pues era verdad y podía recordar que su amiga había terminado lastimada aquella vez que ¨**eso**¨ sucedió-

\- Rainbow Dash ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Twilight mirando a su amiga- Sabes bien que Rarity tiene la boca grande y habla por hablar -Se escucho un quejido sorprendido e inconforme de la modista- Pero estoy segura que ella no lo dijo con intenciones de herirte -Explicó Twilight mirando como la chica de cabellos multicolor tenia su flequillo impidiendo que se vieran sus ojos-

\- Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen… solo, ya no lo mencionen -Pidió Rainbow sin levantar la mirada, cosa que notaron las demás-

Shadow decidió mantenerse callado, no quería decir algo imprudente y empeorar la situación así que simplemente se dedico a seguir caminando, pero después de unos minutos sintió algo cálido caer en su espalda, no tenia que ser un genio para saber de que se trataba, pero prefirió mantenerse callado.

\- ¨Fui una completa tonta al creer que alguien como el se fijaría en mi, ya no lo hare mas¨ -Pensó pasándose el brazo por el rostro para quitarse las lagrimas mientras sonreía de forma forzada para no levantar sospechas- ¨Además soy demasiado lista como para caer de nuevo en ese estúpido sentimentalismo¨ -Pensó determinada y levantando la mirada-

\- ¨Me preguntó que fue capaz de silenciar a la Enana de forma tan efectiva¨ -Se preguntó Shadow mentalmente-

\- Bien ya llegamos -Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, mientras todas estaban en shock al reconocer el lugar donde Pinkie hizo la fiesta-

\- ¡PINKIE! ¡¿POR QUE HACES UNA FIESTA EN MI CASA?! -Cuestionó Twilight mirando a su amiga que no paraba de sonreír- Oh no, mis libros, mis avances… -Exclamó Twilight entrando a la casa-

\- SORPRE… ¿sa? -Exclamaron los invitados confundidos al ver que se trataba de Twilight y no del chico nuevo-

\- ¡SPIIIIIIIIKE! -Gritó Twilight muy nerviosa, dejando a Shadow extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica-

\- Oye tranquilízate un poco Twilight, esto es una fiesta -Pidió el chico de cabellos verdes apareciendo frente a Twilight- Pinkie me comentó sobre la fiesta y…

\- Y SPIKE ACEPTO QUE USARAMOS TU CASA PARA HACERLA -Dijo Pinkie con emoción, mientras el rostro de Twilight se ponía rojo de furia-

\- OYE PINKIE TU DIJISTE QUE TWILIGHT TE HABIA DEJADO HACER LA FIESTA AQUÍ -Comentó asustado el chico de cabellos verdes-

\- ¿YO? -Preguntó de forma inocente la pelirosada- Pero si tú mismo te ofreciste para dejarme hacer la fiesta aquí, incluso recuerdo que me comentaste que a Twilight no le molestaría -Dijo Pinkie de forma inocente-

\- ¿QUEEEE? -Exclamó molesta Twilight dirigiendo su mirada a su ayudante y amigo- Spiiiike, tú sabes perfectamente que mi casa no esta adaptada para este tipo de fiestas, sobre todo cuando tengo estudios importantes por culminar -Mencionó molesta y apretando los dientes- Dime ¿Dónde están mis pergaminos e investigaciones? -Pidió mirando a su amigo fijamente-

\- Los…. Los subí a la planta alta -Respondió con miedo el chico, logrando tranquilizar un poco a su amiga-

\- ¿Todos y cada uno de ellos? -Preguntó Twilight con una mirada que prometía dolor al chico si había movido algo que no debía-

\- Lo juro -Respondió Spike con miedo-

\- Bien… -Respondió Twilight más calmada, para después notar todas las miradas de los invitados sobre ella y ponerse completamente roja de la vergüenza por esa situación que todos vieron-

\- MIREN, AQUÍ ESTA EL CHICO NUEVO -Dijo Pinkie desviando la atención de Twilight, para que todos sonrieran al ver a Shadow- LES PRESENTO AL HERMANO MAYOR DE FLUTTERSHY, SU NOMBRE ES SHADOW WINGS Y QUIERE HACER MUCHOS AMIGOS -Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa-

\- ¡SORPRESA! -Retomaron el grito haciendo que Shadow tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- Eh… Si…. Gracias -Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa-

\- Bueno yo hice esta fiesta para ti, cuando te vi que llegaste me sorprendí mucho y dije, es un chico nuevo en Ponyville, así que corrí y corrí pensando en darte la mejor de las fiestas que hayas recibido en tu vida - Explicó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y llena de emoción- Es que cuando eres nuevo en no conoces a nadie, si no conoces a nadie no tienes amigos y si no tienes amigos estas solo y eso seria muy triste -Dijo Pinkie moviéndose con hiperactividad-

\- Ya… veo -Respondió Shadow al ver a una chica que abalaba tan rápido-

\- Así que dime ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? ¿Quieres conocer chicas? Ahí hay unas -Señalo Pinkie a un pequeño grupito que saludo tímidamente al chico- Aun que si lo que quieres es un amigo -Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo segundos después haciendo gran esfuerzo por mover a un joven de cabellera rubia y camisa de cuadros color roja, con unos jeans azules- Vamos… El… Es… Nuevo… Quiere ser tú… Amigo -Dijo Pinkie haciendo gran esfuerzo por mover al chico inmóvil- Ufff listo, te presento a Big Macintosh, es el hermano mayor de Applejack, ahora sean amigos -Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mirando a ambos jóvenes en silencio-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose en silencio, sin saber que decir el uno al otro, pero ese incomodo momento término siendo interrumpido.

\- Oye no quiero interrumpir tu interesante plática, pero… puedes dejarme en algún sillón -Dijo frustrada y sonrojada Rainbow-

\- Lo siento, había olvidado que estabas en mi espalda -Respondió Shadow avergonzando mas a Rainbow-

\- Idiota -Murmuró Rainbow desviando la mirada-

Shadow camino en dirección a un sofá donde depositó con mucho cuidado a la chica que estaba cargando, mientras los demás miraban curiosos esto.

\- Oye ¿Acaso el chico nuevo es novio de Rainbow Dash? -Murmuro una joven de cabellos color verde menta con mechones blancos, ojos marrones y piel pálida-

\- No lo se, pero hacen bonita pareja -Comento una chica de cabellos azules con mechones rosados-

\- Oye, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -Preguntó Shadow mirando a Rainbow sonrojarse y desviar la mirada con gran orgullo-

\- Déjame tranquila, si quiero algo yo misma lo tomare -Respondió cruzada de brazos y esperando que Shadow la dejara sola-

Ante dicha respuesta Shadow rodó los ojos y la dejo ahí como ella lo pidió, mientras caminaba por ese lugar pudo ver a su hermana divertirse y reír con las chicas que estaban en su casa.

\- ¨Si que has cambiado, me sorprende verte así de feliz y amigable con otras personas¨ -Pensó Shadow con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de su hermana menor-

\- ¡HOLA SHADOW! -Saludó Pinkie saliendo de la nada y haciendo que Shadow pegara un salto de susto y provocando que expusiera sus alas negras mientras volaba para estar seguro del peligro-

\- ¡Hermano! -Exclamó Fluttershy preocupada por la reacción de su hermano- ¿Que paso? -Preguntó la chica mirando al joven desaparecer sus alas y bajar-

\- Solo… Creo que tu amiga me asusto un poco -Respondió Shadow Wings un poco nervioso-

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Verdad que es una gran fiesta? ¿Ya somos amigos? -Preguntaba emocionada la pelirosada de cabellera esponjada-

\- Eh… Si, la fiesta es… Divertida -Respondió Shadow un poco incomodo por la cercanía de Pinkie-

La fiesta siguió su curso, Pinkie hizo que Shadow comiera todo tipo de comidas, incluso los muffin picantes que tanto le gustaban, eso hizo entrar en alerta a Fluttershy y sus amigas, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que Shadow lo comía con tranquilidad.

\- Fluttershy, tu hermano es extraño -Dijo Twilight haciendo sonreír de forma nerviosa a la tímida chica-

\- Oye Shadow ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Claro si no te molesta que pregunte, por que yo no quiero molestarte ya que si te molesto podrías enojarte conmigo y yo no quiero que mi nuevo amigo se moleste y… -Shadow termino poniéndole su mano en la boca para silenciarla-

\- Has tu pregunta -Pidió retirando su mano de la boca de Pinkie, mientras dirigía su atención a un pastelillo que se dispuso a comer-

\- Espera querida, antes de que digas algo quiero hablar con el -Dijo Rarity mirando a Shadow- ¿En serio eres hermano de Fluttershy? -Preguntó Rarity mirando a Shadow buscando algo que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, mientras Pinkie se alejaba y buscaba a sus amigas dejando a Shadow con Rarity-

\- ¿Que ganaría con mentir? -Cuestionó Shadow con una voz tranquila y extrañado por la actitud protectora de Rarity-

\- No estoy segura, pero quiero que sepas que te tendré bien vigilado amigo, Fluttershy es una de mis mejores amigas y si la lastimas yo te lastimare a ti -Sentenció Rarity picando el pecho de Shadow-

\- Bueno… lo que digas -Mencionó confundido el joven de ojos rojos llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sentir algo en este, lentamente saco la mano sacando el objeto, dejando asombrada a Rarity-

\- ¿Do… Donde conseguiste esas maravillas? -Preguntó impactada al ver un collar y unos aretes-

\- ¿Esto? -Preguntó Shadow mirando un collar con una piedra verde en forma de flor y unos aretes de zafiro- Se los compre a un comérciate ambulante, cuando los vi quise comprarlos para mi hermana -Explicó Shadow mirando los aretes- Pero pensándolo bien, creo que el azul no le va a Fluttershy ¿Por que no los conservas? -Preguntó Shadow dejándole los aretes en las manos a Rarity-

\- Eh… espera, no puedo, tu los compraste para Fluttershy, esto no esta bien -Dijo Rarity apenada al ver como Shadow le dejaba los aretes en las manos-

\- A Fluttershy no le molestara, a fin de cuentas a ella le va mas el verde que el azul -Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa haciendo que Rarity se pensara varias veces ¿Cómo fue que termino en Howling?-

\- Esta bien, los aceptare… muchas gracias -Respondió Rarity admirando los aretes- Y te pido una disculpa por como te eh estado tratando -Dijo Rarity-

\- Na, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a que me vean como un maleante -Respondió Shadow divertido y apunto de terminarse el pastelito-

\- Bueno, para reforzar nuestra reciente amistad me gustaría que te pasaras mañana por mi Boutique, seguro que puedo crear unas ropas que te vengan bien -Dijo Rarity haciendo que Shadow parpadeara confundido-

\- ¿Tienen algo de malo estas? -Preguntó Shadow mirando su chaqueta negra abierta con la camiseta roja debajo y sus pantalones negros-

\- Bueno, si queremos que las personas te dejen de ver como maleante debemos comenzar por ese cambio, usas demasiado el color negro y eso no ayudaría en tu imagen -Explicó Rarity tomando el brazo de Shadow y llevándolo a un sillón para explicarle más sobre estilo y sus derivados-

Mientras tanto Fluttershy miraba esto con una sonrisa, pues al fin su hermano estaba divirtiéndose en su fiesta.

\- Pero miren lo que pasa ahí, parece que la oveja decidió conocer el corral por su cuenta -Comentó Applejack riéndose de Rarity, pues la modista no había dejado de criticar a Shadow y ahora parecía tratarlo como un viejo amigo-

\- Bueno supongo que Rarity solo debía entablar una pequeña conversación con Shady y que se diera cuenta que mi hermano no es malo -Dijo Fluttershy mirando a Rarity reírse mientras Shadow parpadeaba confundido-

\- Rarity solo esta con el por que le conviene -Respondió Rainbow cruzada de brazos y en compañía de sus amigas que pudieron notar el descontento que Rainbow tenia al ver a Shadow con Rarity-

En esas dos horas que pasaron Shadow y Rarity hablando, el chico aprendió cosas que ni siquiera sabia que existían con respecto a la ropa, además de conocer un poco a la amante de las telas y las joyas.

\- Oye Shadow Wings, no es por ser indiscreta ni nada de eso, pero me da curiosidad -Mencionó Rarity intentando conocer mas a Shadow- ¿Tienes novia? -Preguntó de golpe haciendo que el moreno de ojos rojos se ahogara-

-Shadow tosió varias veces mientras se pegaba en el pecho para pasarse el alimento, en ese momento Big le dio una palmada a la espalda haciendo que pudiera respirar de nuevo- Gracias -Agradeció Shadow mirando al gran rubio que levanto su pulgar y se alejo- Oye… No es que… Me moleste responder tus preguntas, pero… Avísame la próxima vez que tipo de pregunta será -Pidió Shadow haciendo que Rarity asintiera- Y retomando tu pregunta…. No, no tengo ni eh tenido novia -Respondió el chico soltando un gran suspiro-

\- Bueno querido eso es algo en lo que yo podría ayudarte si quieres ayuda -Dijo la joven pensando en varias candidatas, cuando sin querer termino imaginándose a ella misma entre una de esas candidatas-

\- Eh… preferirá no hacerlo de momento -Respondió Shadow- Ahora lo que quiero es descansar, ya después tendré tiempo para las chicas -Dijo Shadow colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Bueno, fue una platica… Interesante, con tu permiso iré con mi hermana -Con eso Shadow se puso de pie y se acerco a Flutttershy para susurrarle unas coas y que esta asintiera y miraran a Pinkie-

\- Pinkie, mi hermano te agradece la fiesta, pero dice que el viaje fue largo y con la carrera que tuvo contra Rainbow Dash termino quedando cansado, así que… Nos retiraremos -Comentó Fluttershy-

\- ¿Que? No se pueden ir, la diversión apenas comenzara -Dijo Pinkie en un intento de detenerlos-

\- Perdón Pinkie, pero… Mi hermano en verdad quiere dormir y yo debo atenderlo y aclimatarle un lugar para que pase la noche -Explicó Fluttershy-

\- Bueno… Supongo que entiendo, pero en la próxima fiesta no los dejare irse hasta que sean las 8 de la mañana -Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa-

\- Gracias por entenderlo -Dijo Fluttershy dándole un abrazo que Pinkie devolvió-

\- Bien, nos veremos después Fluttershy y dile a tu hermano que no me rendiré y le buscare la mejor novia de todas -Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Flutter se sintiera incomoda, pero aun así sonreía-

\- Este… Si, yo se lo diré -Respondió Fluttershy con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

Tranquilamente Shadow Wings y Fluttershy se retiraron, no sin antes agradecer por la fiesta que le habían organizado. Ahora ambos caminaban por Ponyville en completa tranquilidad.

\- Tus amigas son… agradables -Dijo Shadow mirando hacia el frente-

\- Creo que les caíste muy bien Shady -Mencionó Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

Shadow sonrió ante el comentario de Fluttershy y siguió de frente en completo silencio, siendo acompañado por su hermana que no sabia que decirle a su hermano. El par de hermanos llego a casa de la pelirosada, donde ella le proporcionó una almohada y una cobija para que pudiera pasar la noche en el sofá.

\- Espero que me disculpes, pero no tengo mucho espacio como puedes ver -Comentó Fluttershy mirando a su hermano llevar una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pants negro-

\- No te preocupes, te aseguro que es mucho mejor que Howling -Respondió Shadow haciendo que su hermana bajara la mirada- Oye… tranquila, nada de eso fue tu culpa -Dijo Shadow tomando a Fluttershy por sus hombros-

\- Pero… Si solo yo hubiera sido mas valiente -Dijo Fluttershy derramando lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por los pulgares de Shadow-

\- Eres muy valiente hermanita, me demostraste que pudiste estar mas de 5 años sin mi, eso para mi demuestra mucho valor -Explicó Shadow recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana-

En ese momento un fuerte trueno se hizo presente asustando a Flutter que se aferro fuertemente al pecho de su hermano temblando y destruyendo el lindo momento.

\- Shady, ya se que… Que tienes tu cama, pero… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? -Preguntó sin dejar de temblar-

\- Nunca cambiaras -Respondió divertido Shadow desordenándole la cabellera a su hermana- Vamos -Dijo el chico mientras su hermana lo dirigía a su habitación-

Una vez en la habitación de Fluttershy, esta se fue al baño y Shadow solo se sentó en una esquina en espera de que ella saliera, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente mostrando a Flutter usando una camisa de manga larga que enmarcaba sus voluptuosos pechos y que apenas tapaba sus glúteos. El chico solo pudo enrojecer de la vergüenza al ver a su hermanita vestida así.

\- O… ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó Fluttershy de forma timida-

\- No… Es solo que… Te vez muy bonita en pijama -Respondió Shadow desviando la mirada-

\- Cállate tonto -Pidió Fluttershy con vergüenza, mientras le arrojaba una almohada a la cabeza-

Sin mas que hacer ambos se acostaron dispuestos a dormir, cuando de repente Shadow sintió a Fluttershy acercarse a el, ella termino recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Shadow mientras el sonreía.

\- Tenia ganas de dormir contigo como antes -Dijo Flutter mirando a Shadow-

\- Yo también extrañaba los viejos tiempos -Dijo Shadow dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana- Descansa Flutter -Pidió Shadow abrazando a la chica-

\- Descansa hermanito -Pidió ella cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de los truenos al sentirse protegida por su hermano-

Continuara…

Bueno antes de retirarme les diré que las chicas que mas influirán en Shadow serán Rainbow y Applejack, pero si ustedes creen que otra chica merece oportunidad pueden dejarlo en un Review. Con respecto a Fluttershy no estoy seguro muy seguro, pero todo depende de sus opiniones, bueno Kachorro se despide.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno amigos, se que últimamente le eh estado dando atención a pocos fics, pero esto se debe a que estoy trabajando especiales navideños, tanto para Equestria Adventures, Pegaso Mercenario, Amor de Rokera y el mas reciente que algunos ya siguen.

Quiero que sepan que el siguiente capitulo 4 sera el especial navideño y lo sacare esta semana, bueno los dejo con el cap.

Cap 3. Sorpresa

El amanecer estaba por llegar a Equestria, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa de Fluttershy, la habitación aun estaba un poco oscura, pero tenía la suficiente iluminación para detectar los objetos en ella. La hermosa chica de cabellos rosas seguía plenamente dormida, mientras que el joven de ojos rojos estaba despierto, por alguna razón no conciliar el sueño, lentamente giró su rostro a la derecha y pudo ver un reloj electrónico en un pequeño mueble. Este estaba marcando las 5:00 A.M.

Soltó un suspiro, no tenia caso dormir a estas horas, simplemente se limito a seguir recostado con su linda hermana, disfrutando de un momento que ansiaba revivir. Podía escuchar el canto de los grillos, como el de alguna otra ave ocasional.

\- Espero que Fluttershy tenga café -Dijo Shadow con intenciones de levantarse de la manera mas delicada, para así no despertar a su hermana. Al haber logrado la misión con éxito, pudo ver a la chica dormir pacíficamente, prácticamente, estaba mirando un ángel dormir frente a sus ojos- Descansa princesa -Dijo Shadow moviéndole unos mechones de cabello que tenia su hermana en el rostro-

Lentamente el joven salió de la habitación y se encamino a la cocina donde procedió a buscar el café, para su mala suerte su hermana solo tenia cosas naturales y lo mas cercano al café era el te de canela.

Suspiro de forma pesada y dejo todo como estaba, quizás mas tarde podría buscar un lugar donde se vendiera café, en ese momento el chico miro un calendario 16 de diciembre… faltaba poco para navidad, asomó su cabeza por el pasillo y pudo darse cuenta de que… o Fluttershy era mala decoradora, o ella no tenia pensado festejar la navidad.

En ese momento a su mente llegaron imágenes de las fiestas navideñas que logro pasar con Fluttershy antes de que los separaran para así terminar sonriendo por la nostalgia. Shadow miro la puerta y tomo su chaqueta para después salir al exterior y así poner en marcha un loco plan que se le ocurrió. Subió el cierre de la chaqueta para abrigarse un poco, pues el ambiente estaba un poco frio, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y tenia una bolsa de piel con bits y algunos billetes, sin esperar mas extendió sus alas y se puso a volar sobre el bosque, mientras algo extraño caía sobre su cabeza… este estaba frio, parpadeo confundido y al enfocar mejor su vista pudo ver como pequeños puntos blancos bajaban del cielo.

\- Esta nevando -Dijo Shadow mirando como bajaban los puntos blancos al suelo, en ese momento Shadow sacudió la cabeza- Concéntrate, concéntrate lo importante ahora es cumplir esta loca idea -Se regañó a si mismo-

El azabache se puso a volar por 1 hora en busca de las cosas necesarias, podía ver como el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte así que tenia que apresurarse, así que se dirigió con rumbo a Ponyville.

\- Bueno, si mas no recuerdo… la madre de Fluttershy compraba luces y adornos -Dijo Shadow buscando alguna tienda que le diera indicios de vender arreglos navideños, justo cuando la encontró miro un pequeño inconveniente-

[ABRIMOS A DE 10:00 a.m. A 22:00 p.m.]

\- Tiene que ser una broma, no puedo esperar tanto -Comentó Shadow un poco consternado, pero el escuchar unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron voltear-

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencito? -Preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada, sus cabellos negros por donde salían unas largas orejas cafés, su ropa acorde a su edad, una camisa blanca con rayas marrones muy delgadas, unos pantalones negros por la cual bajaba una delgada cola con pelaje negro en la punta. Su calzado consta de unos zapatos negros y el hombre caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón-

\- ¿Es el dueño del establecimiento? -Preguntó Shadow Wings mirando al hombre-

\- ¿VINISTE A ROBARME? -Preguntó alterado el hombre- NO TE LO PERMITIRE MEQUETREFE, A MIS JOVENES AÑOS YO ERA UN BOXEADOR PROFESIONAL -Dijo el anciano tomando una pose de defensa en el boxeo-

\- Oiga yo solo necesito… -Dijo el chico mirando como el hombre se acercaba-

\- No te dejare… aun estoy en forma y puedo derrotarte -Menciono el anciano haciendo sombras… pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba, el frio afecto su cuerpo al no haber calentado- Ay… mi espalda -Dijo el hombre llevándose las manos a la cadera-

\- ¿Esta bien? -Preguntó Shadow acercándose-

\- Atrás bribón… yo no… no necesito tu ayuda -Dijo el hombre intentando espantar al chico de cabellos negros-

\- Señor, en este estado es peligroso que se mueva, el frio en su columna no le hará bien -Dijo Shadow intentando ayudar al señor-

\- NO ME TOQUES, YO PELEE EN GUERRAS PASADAS… MERESCO RESPETO -Decía el anciano que apenas podía caminar, mientras Shadow lo ayudaba a caminar dentro de la tienda-

\- Oiga… solo quiero ayudarlo, ahora deme las llaves para abrirle la tienda y que pueda pasar a descansar -Dijo Shadow mirando la desconfianza del hombre en sus ojos-

\- Ja… y que puedas abusar de la condición de un viejo para robarle todo, no me hagas reír…. ayaiyai -Se quejó el anciano caminando de forma lenta-

\- Lo digo enserio, solo quiero ayudarle -Dijo Shadow recibiendo un ¨Bah¨ y las llaves de la tienda- tranquilo, ya vera que todo estará bien -Dijo Shadow abriendo la tienda y sirviendo de apoyo para el hombre que logro entrar al cálido establecimiento, donde moreno le acerco a un sofá donde lentamente se dejo caer el hombre-

\- Gracias -Comentó el señor soltando un suspiro de alivió-

En ese momento Shadow pudo ver que la tienda tenia muchas cosas de las que el necesitaba para sorprender a su hermana, lentamente giró la cabeza con una sonrisa, dispuesto a ver mas de cerca, pero nadie lo preparo para lo que se venia.

\- ¡YO LO SABIA NO ERES MAS QUE UN VIL LADRONZUELO, LARGO DE MI TIENDAAA! -Gritaba el viejo usando su bastón para golpear la cabeza de Shadow-

\- ¡Auch! Oiga anciano tranquilícese un poco -Decía Shadow cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos-

\- ¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS! -Gritaba el hombre molesto-

\- Oye abuelo solo quiero comprar algo así que deja de ser tan molesto -Dijo Shadow comenzando a enojarse con el señor-

\- ¡NO ME PROVOQUES O SENTIRAS MI IRA! -Respondió el hombre de edad avanzada agitando su bastón, pero termino deteniéndose al escuchar bien las palabras de Shadow- Comprar… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba a la registradora- Y bueno, mi apuesto amigo ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -Preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre mientras Shadow tenia una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante el cambio bipolar del anciano-

\- ¨Este viejo esta loco¨ -Pensó Shadow con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su nuca- Bueno, vera estoy buscando algunas luces navideñas -Respondió el chico mirado al anciano sonreír-

\- Ya veo ¿Buscas luces de colores o algún color en especial? -Cuestionó el anciana esperando su respuesta-

\- De varios colores estará bien -Respondió Shadow-

\- Tienes suerte… ayer llego un encargo de luces, la caja contiene 500 piezas, supongo que por haberme ayudado puedo dejarte las luces mas baratas, con 1200 bits bastan -Dijo con una sonrisa el anciano- y mira que te estoy dando un buen descuento del 5% -Explicó el hombre mientras la pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca de Shadow se volvía mas grande-

\- ¨Este viejo no solo esta loco, también es un avaro¨ -Pensó Shadow- Oiga no dispongo de mucho dinero, no cree que me las pueda dejar… ¿mas baratas? -Preguntó el joven sacando la pequeña bolsa de bits y mostrando solo 500-

\- Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo -Dijo el viejo llamando la atención del oji rojo- tomare tus 500 bits, pero… tu deberás hacer unas tareas para mi si quieres llevarte las 3 cajas de luces -Comentó el viejo con una sonrisa algo diabólica-

\- ¿Que es lo que necesita? -Preguntó Shadow-

\- Sígueme… -Pidió el anciano caminando de forma lenta a una puerta trasera-

Una vez que Shadow siguió al anciano, este abrió una puerta mostrando varias cajas, lentamente el anciano ingreso y tomo una tabla con hojas y una pluma.

\- Espero que sepas leer, quiero que me hagas un inventario de lo que hay en estas cajas -Pidió el hombre- solo has el inventario y las luces serán tuyas sin necesitad de pagarme -Con eso el hombre se retiró dejando a Shadow, quien suspiró de forma pesada para comenzar el inventario. El chico lentamente se acerco a las cajas y comenzó a sacar el contenido de estas-

Después de apilar toda la mercancía por objetos y marcas comenzó el listado, un largo canteó de todos y cada uno de los objetos a vender.

1 hora mas tarde…

\- Bueno, creo que con eso seria todo -Dijo Shadow Wings guardando todo en completo orden y tomando la lista entre sus manos, apagó la luz de la habitación y cerro la puerta para terminar accediendo a la tienda donde terminó encontrándose al anciano barriendo la tienda- ¡Hey! Anciano, eh terminado -Dijo Shadow entregando la lista al hombre quien después de examinarla la dejo sobre la barra-

\- Buen trabajo mequetrefe, ahora termina de barrer la tienda por mi -Dijo entregándole la escoba al chico-

\- Pero… usted dijo que solo debía hacer el inventario -Se quejó el moreno ante la actividad que le puso el anciano-

\- ¿Quieres las luces o no? -Preguntó levemente molesto el anciano, mientras Shadow le arrebataba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer- Después de eso necesito que acomodes los modelos mas recientes de los focos navideños y algunos adornos para árbol navideños, no olvides la nieve artificial -Dijo el hombre sentándose detrás de la registradora, mientras Shadow murmuraba maldiciones-

30 minutos después…

Shadow terminaba de acomodar las ultimas cajas dejando la tienda completamente lista para comenzar a vender sus nuevas mercancías, en ese momento el chico se acerco al anciano quien le tenia una bolsa grande esperando en el mostrador.

\- Ya puedes irte, aquí tienes las luces, un juego de esferas y adornos y dos latas de nieve artificial -Dijo el anciano sonriendo-

\- Oiga yo solo venia por las luces, no es necesario lo demás -Comentó Shadow extrañado del raro ataque de generosidad que le llego al anciano-

\- ¡Bah! Hiciste un buen trabajo los mereces -Dijo el viejo insistiendo-

\- Bueno… gracias -Dijo Shadow tomando la bolsa y listo a retirarse-

\- Tienes el resto del mes libre, pero en Enero te quiero de regreso para trabajar o ¡Te despido! -Sentenció cerrando la puerta después de que Shadow salió de la tienda-

\- ¡OIGA YO NO QUIERIA OBTENER UN EMPLEO! -Gritó Shadow, pero el anciano no le tomo importancia y decidió esperar a que diera la hora para abrir- Viejo loco -Se quejó Shadow apareciendo sus alas y emprendiendo un vuelo de regreso a casa de su hermana-

Sin mas remedió Shadow se puso a volar con el regalo que su ¨jefe¨ le dio, ahora solo tenia que dejar las cosas en casa de Fluttershy y después ir por las ultimas cosas que faltaban, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte grito capto su atención.

\- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ PEQUEÑA BESTIA! -Se escuchó un grito bajo el pegaso, quien al bajar la vista solo pudo ver una mancha pequeña y negra huyendo de una mujer de cabellos rosas con una sartén en mano-

Shadow bajo en picada a donde se desarrollaba la persecución, para lograr llegar antes de que la mujer golpeara a la pequeña criatura que huía por miedo, en ese momento Shadow lo tenia agarrado del pellejo, era una criatura peluda de pelaje gris y pelaje mas oscuro en el rostro y patas, con sus colmillos inferiores salidos de su hocico y ojos rojos.

\- Muchas gracias por detenerlo -Agradeció la mujer meneando la sartén que llevaba en mano-

Shadow al ver a la mujer pudo apreciarla mejor, cabellos rosas esponjados, ojos purpuras, piel clara. Su ropa constaba de una camisa amarilla que delineaba su curvilínea figura, unos jeans azules y zapatos negros, mientras usaba un mandil blanco para impedir que su ropa se ensuciara.

\- ¡Ahora dame eso! -Ordenó la mujer señalando una cuchara manchada y que desprendía un aroma dulce-

\- Enano si no se lo das te van a cocinar a ti -Mencionó Shadow haciendo que la pequeña criatura tuviera un pensamiento de ser arrojado a una hoya mientras la malvada mujer de enfrente comenzaba a echarle una mescla de harina y huevos, mientras reía de forma desquiciada. En ese momento el pequeño soltó la cuchara y la mujer la recupero-

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda mi joven amigo -Agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cuchara que el pequeño había robado-

\- No hay problema, bueno aquí tiene a su perro -Dijo Shadow acercándole al pequeño-

\- Ese ladronzuelo no es mío, tiene semanas robándome los pasteles recién e incluso se a propuesto a quitarle las compras a los clientes que van a mi establecimiento -Dijo la mujer mirando al pequeño que se removía para zafarse del agarre incomodo, para después enfocar su mirada en el chico- Vaya, pero si que eres un chico apuesto -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-

\- Este… ¿Gracias? -Dijo Shadow algo incomodo por el alago-

\- Sabes algo, tengo una excelente idea, como manera de agradecimiento, el día que vayas a Sugar Cube Corner, te daré un servicio especial -Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que el joven se sonrojara de golpe-

\- Yo… si gracias, bueno… me tengo que ir -Dijo Shadow alzando vuelo aun con el pequeño animal en su mano y con la bolsa en la otra-

\- Que chico tan agradable, es una lastima que no me acompañara de regreso se miraba muy apurado -Dijo la mujer de forma distraída para después tomar camino de regreso a su trabajo-

\- Eso… eso fue raro -Dijo Shadow algo nervioso y con destino a casa de su hermana-

Pasaron pocos minutos y Shadow había llegado a la casa de su hermana, cuando logro darse cuenta de algo, aun tenía en su mano al pequeño ladrón, este tenía los ojos en espiral y parecía inconsciente, quizás por que se mareó en el viaje de regreso.

Shadow bajo la bolsa con los adornos y abrió la puerta, para después volverla a tomar e ingresar a la casa, dejó al pequeño problemático sobre el sofá y el moreno se dispuso a comenzar a arreglar, sacó las luces y salió de la casa para sacar sus alas y poder comenzar a acomodarlas sobre la casa de Fluttershy. Una vez que el joven los acomodó este término conectándolas y dejando ver como se encendían las luces de colores, en ese momento el pequeño perro salió de la casa y miro las luces confundido mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora la pieza clave en esto -Dijo Shadow comenzando a correr en dirección al bosque mientras el pequeño cachorro corría siguiendo al chico-

Minutos mas tarde los pocos rayos del sol que había entraron por la ventana de la habitación mientras la dueña de la casa despertaba sintiendo que algo le faltaba, levanto el rostro algo adormilada y con sus rosados cabellos cubriendo una gran parte de este, para después bostezar con pereza.

\- ¿Shady? -Llamó la chica con una cálida voz, buscando a su hermano- Shady ¿Dónde estas? -Preguntó Fluttershy buscando al chico, fue entonces que encontró una nota del lado donde durmió su hermano quien al parecer no estaba ahí-

Miró la habitación y se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba al igual que su chaqueta, eso la entristeció, quizás… solo había soñado haber visto a su hermano por haberlo extrañado por tanto tiempo. Suspiró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro mientras tocaba el lugar donde se suponía que soñó a su hermano dormir con ella.

\- Shady -Susurró con tristeza la chica, mientras pasaba su mano por el lugar que ocupo su hermano, sintiendo lo frio que estaba-

Se sentó en la esquina de su cama, ahora lo mejor seria bajar a la cocina y preparar si desayuno para después cumplir con su deber de ayudar a sus amiguitos, sin perder tiempo salió de la cama y metió sus pies en unas pantuflas rosadas con la cara de dos conejitos sonriendo, lentamente la pelirosada salió de su habitación y justo cuando llego a la sala alguien llamó a la puerta. Fluttershy curiosa por esto abrió la puerta un poco y termino pegando un grito de terror al ver como un arbusto enorme con vida se metía a su casa.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? -Preguntó Fluttershy en el suelo, pues del miedo se había caído-

\- Perdón hermanita, no pensé que te asustarías -Dijo Shadow entrando a la casa de Flutter, para después ayudarla a pararse-

\- ¡TONTO! -Gritó Fluttershy pegándose al pecho de su hermano- TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, ¡TONTOOO! -Repetía pegándole en el pecho con sus puños-

\- Flutter ¿Acaso no querías árbol para navidad? -Preguntó Shadow un poco confundido y sorprendido por como reacciono su hermana-

\- Creí que todo lo había imaginado -Dijo llorando Flutter- Cuando me desperté no te encontré conmigo y creí que todo había sido un sueño -Mencionó abrazando fuertemente a su hermano-

\- Oye, yo prometí que me iba a quedar aquí… claro, hasta que tenga el dinero suficiente y me pueda comprar una casa -Explicó Shadow-

\- Pero Shady, a mi no me molesta tenerte aquí, tu eres mi hermanito, los dos cabemos muy bien en mi casa -Respondió Flutterhy quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos-

\- Lo se, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti Flutter, después de todo… algún día encontraras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida -Dijo Shadow moviéndole de forma delicada unos mechones que le tapaban el rostro-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, esos ojos azules se perdieron completamente en los ojos rojos del joven. Fluttershy miraba a su hermano sin poder apartar la mirada, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente estos años, lo único que agradecía es que seguía siendo ese hermano amoroso y protector que tanto extrañaba y que tanto quiere. Shadow estaba maravillado por la belleza de su hermanita, apenas si podía creer lo poco que ella había cambiado y tenía un extraño sentimiento de desagrado por aquel afortunado que llegara a atrapar el corazón de su hermana.

Ambos hermanos seguían juntos sin decir palabra alguna, cuando de forma inconsciente se comenzaron a acercar lentamente el uno al otro, lentamente Fluttershy comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando se acercaba, mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

\- ¨Yo… creo que ya…¨ -Pensó la chica sintiéndose extraña cuando unos gruñidos llamaron su atención y destruyeron el lindo momento- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Fluttershy mirando como el pequeño cachorro le jalaba el pantalón a su hermano- ¡QUE HERMOSO UN BEBÉ LOBO! -Gritó Fluttershy empujando a su hermano quien se golpeo el rostro, mientras la chica abrazaba con mucho amor a la pequeña criatura que comenzó a lamerle el rostro a la chica- Eres una lindura, es la primera vez que veo un lobito como tu -Dijo con emoción la pelirosada, mientras los ojos de Shadow se volvían filosos y una vena aparecía en su frente- Shady ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó con emoción-

\- Una mujer lo perseguía y se llama Peste -Dijo molesto y cruzado de brazos al momento en que tenia un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras se reprimía al recordar lo que estaba por hacer-

\- Shady, no seas grosero -Regaño Fluttershy a su hermano, mientras cargaba al pequeño lobo como si fuera un bebe- Es una cosita encantadora, te llamare… Silver ¿te gusta? -Preguntó Fluttershy mientras Silver le lamia el rostro- ¿Oye Shady para que trajiste ese árbol? -Preguntó Flutter bajando al pequeño que solo se puso a correr alrededor de Flutter-

\- Bueno… vi el calendario y me di cuenta que se acerca la navidad, además… quería aprovechar que estaba aquí para celebrar contigo -Explicó Shadow Wings-

\- Es un bonito detalle hermanito, pero no tengo mucho dinero para adornar la casa -Respondió Fluttershy-

\- Pues… eso no es verdaderamente cierto -Dijo Shadow tomando la mano de Fluttershy quien tuvo un bonito sonrojo al ver la acción de su hermano-

\- Espera Shady, no puedo salir así -Dijo Fluttershy con pena, pero Shadow insistió y la cargo de forma nupcial- Shaaadow -Dijo sorprendida la chica-

\- Tranquila, solo quiero que veas la sorpresa que te tengo -Dijo Shadow caminando fuera de la casa y volteándose a ver el arbol con las luces, dejando maravillada a Fluttershy- ¿Qué opinas? -Preguntó Shadow-

\- Es hermoso Shady -Dijo Fluttershy- pero… ¿cuando? -Cuestionó la chica-

\- hoy -Respondió con tranquilidad-

\- Gracias hermanito -Dijo Flutter dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shadow- eres el mejor -Comentó recostando su cabeza en el hombro del oji rojo-

\- Lo que sea por mi pequeña Flutter -Respondió Shadow mirando como las luces prendían y se apagaban-

Continuara…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos.

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	5. ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

Especial navideño: Un regalo de Flutter para Shady

Es una tranquila mañana de invierno, el sol comenzaba a alzarse e iluminar aquellos campos cubiertos por un hermoso y brillante manto blanco tanto en los suelos como los árboles. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una cabaña alejada de Ponyville, la habitación tenía poca iluminación debido a que las cortinas floreadas buscaban mantener fuera al sol, sin embargo aquellos rayos rebeldes que lograban ingresar comenzaban a iluminar el rostro de la hermosa dueña de la propiedad exigiéndole su despertar.

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente mostrando un hermoso azul, la pereza matutina le hacía mirar borroso mientras algunos de sus cabellos le tapaban su ojo derecho, sus sentidos poco a poco comenzaban a reaccionar cuando sintió leves movimientos que le hicieron levantar la mirada, la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados puedo ver el sereno rostro de su hermano mayor, quien en ese momento seguía completamente dormido.

\- Shady es hora de levantarse hermanito -Llamó Fluttershy, mas sin embargo el joven seguía sin reaccionar pues estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños- ¿Shady? -Insistió Fluttershy cuando esta se ganó un caluroso abrazo de parte de su dormido hermano haciendo que Flutter quedara con su rostro en su plano pecho- Sha…Shady -Llamó la joven pues no espero tal acción de su hermano, aun cuando se tratase de algo involuntario-

-Tranquila Flu… Yo te cuido -Hablaba dormido el joven dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda- Es solo… una película -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shadow para perder la fuerza del agarre y dejar libre a Fluttershy-

\- Quizás trabajó mucho el día de ayer mientras adornábamos la casa -Mencionó la hermosa chica, quien levanto su mano haciéndole una caricia en el rostro a su hermano, Fluttershy se removió un poco y después atinó a darle un beso en la frente al moreno-

Sin más la chica se puso de pie, pues aun cuando sus amiguitos habían comenzado a invernar hace unos días, aún tenía que alimentar al pequeño lobo que su hermano llevo a casa. Fluttershy bajo las escaleras y llego a la planta baja, de forma inmediata su atención fue robada cuando miro el árbol adornado con aquellas hermosas luces de colores que encendían y se apagaban para después girar su vista a la chimenea, esta estaba adornada con tres botas navideñas, una azul con el nombre de su hermano, una roja con su nombre y una ¿café?

\- ¿Acaso Shady puso una bota para Silver? -Preguntó la joven acercándose a la chimenea donde se podía sentir un poco de calidez ante las brasas que la leña de la noche anterior había dejado, sin embargo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca esta fue sorprendida.

\- ¡MUY BUENOS DIAS MI QUERIDA AMIGA FLUTTERSHY! -Gritó aquella voz que venía de la bota café que rápidamente adquirió un rostro travieso-

\- ¿Discord?- Preguntó la joven pegaso desconcertada mirando el adorno navideño sobre la chimenea -¿Qué haces ahí?- Cuestionó curiosa la chica con la mirada enfocada en la bota navideña que sonreía de forma simpática al captar la atención de Fluttershy-

\- Bueno tenía algo de frio y tu chimenea está a la temperatura perfecta para pasar una buena siesta -Respondió Discord para que la bota café desapareciera y después se mirara un poco de nieve apagar las brasas, entonces por esta salió un ser de cuerpo alargado como una serpiente, su rostro era parecido al de un caballo pero con la diferencia de que había dos astas, una asta de ciervo y la otra de una cabra. Sus cejas eran peculiares y blancas mientras sus ojos eran amarillos y de iris roja, de su boca sobresalía un colmillo y de su barbilla colgaba una barba de chivo, tenía una garra de león y la otra como la de un ave de gran tamaño, mientras sus patas traseras eran la garra de un Dragon y la pata de una cabra. Lo más curioso era que en ese momento sus ropas constaban de un traje de santa Claus con saco incluido-

\- Oh… bueno, me alegra que le des buen uso a la chimenea de mi casa, sabes bien que eres bienvenido siempre que desees visitarme, pero, ¿Viniste a algo en particular? -Preguntó Fluttershy curiosa-

\- Viene para que mi querida amiga no se sienta sola en estos días de… -En ese momento Discord noto la casa mirándola- Ah caray… los años que tengo de conocerte no recordaba que fueras tan fanática de la navidad- Comentó el ser de cuernos dejando caer el saco al suelo para después meter la parte superior de su cuerpo dentro de este -¿Ahora que se supone que hare con esto?- Preguntó curioso el demonio sacando un árbol seco y negro adornado con serpientes venenosas las cuales estaban dormidas por el frio, mientras las esferas habían sido suplantadas por unos peces globo pintados de colores-

\- Am… es muy lindo de tu parte Discord, pero quizás… deberías usarlo para adornar tu casa -Sugirió Fluttershy no queriendo herir los sentimientos de su amigo -Apreció mucho tu esfuerzo, pero mi hermano y yo estuvimos ador… -En ese momento Discord se movió rápido al momento en que su cuerpo se hacía tan largo como una serpiente y se comenzaba a enrollar alrededor de Flutter sin lastimarla-

\- ¿Hermano? -Cuestionó curioso Discord por las palabras de su querida amiga- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tenías un… Hermano? -Preguntó Discord mirando a Fluttershy la cual se miraba algo incomoda por la situación-

\- Am… veras, ocurrieron unas cosas en mi pasado y por unas circunstancias injustas, mi hermanito fue separado de mí, no me gusta hablar de eso espero puedas disculparme -Explicó Fluttershy desviando la mirada con mucha pena- Sin embargo estoy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado una vez más, pues ahora podemos recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos -Respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras Discord se alejaba de ella dándole su espacio-

\- Excelente y… ¿Cuándo puedo conocer al pequeño? -Preguntó el Draconequus regresando la parte superior de su cuerpo al interior del saco navideño mientras Fluttershy escuchaban movimientos extraños, objetos rompiéndose en pedazos y algunos líquidos cayendo al suelo -¿Por qué cuando alguien busca algo nunca encuentra las cosas? ¡AHHHHH! ¡UN GATO! -Gritó Discord corriendo a ciegas de forma desesperada mientras se escuchaban los maullidos y chillidos del agresivo gato hasta que Discord se estrelló en una pared y al caer al suelo apareció Opal buscando donde esconderse-

\- Oh no - Mencionó Fluttershy corriendo por un botiquín de primeros auxilios -¿Discord estas bien? -Preguntó Fluttershy algo preocupada mientras destapaba el rostro de su amigo quien presentaba algunas heridas menores-

\- Solo son unos pequeños rasguños, nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar -Respondio el ser amante del caos mientras la portada de la amabilidad tomaba un pedazo de algodón con alcohol y comenzaba a desinfectar los rasguños que Opal había causado- Ay… espera no seas tan brusca eso duele -Decía Discord quejándose como un niño pequeño-

\- Perdón pero tengo que desinfectar las heridas, tranquilo solo dolerá ahorita pero más tarde estarás bien -Explicó con una hermosa sonrisa Fluttershy contagiando un poco al carismático demonio el cual sonrió un poco-

\- Flu ¿Que fue ese ruido? -Preguntó una muy adormilada voz masculina que venia del segundo piso y por los pasos consecutivos parecía que se estaba acercando-

\- Fluttershy ti… ¿Tienes novio? -Preguntó Discord cuando miro a Shadow bajar, su vista se posó en aquellos brazos trabajados y acorde a la edad del muchacho, ese pecho fornido y esa… cicatriz con una matrícula. Sin embargo Fluttershy solo pudo ponerse rojita por tal insinuación de su amigo- Yo no juzgo a los demás por su apariencia pero, si tiene cicatrices no lo creo bueno para ti -Susurró para que el moreno no les escuchara-

\- N… No… te, te equivocas… el… él no es mi… el… él es Shady mi hermanito -Mencionaba Fluttershy con el rostro colorado mientras de sus orejas salía vapor para después comenzar a negar todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza a Discord -

\- Her… ¿Hermanito? -Preguntó el demonio con rostro de caballo- Fluttershy yo, eh visto muchos hermanitos, y el… no luce como un hermanito- Comentó el Draconequus sin dejar de observar al joven que seguía acercandose-

\- Lo que ocurre es que Shady es mi hermanito mayor -Respondió muy apenada Fluttershy jugando con la punta de sus dedos mientras se escondía detrás de su flequillo rosado ante la vergüenza del momento-

\- Buenos días Flu -Saludo Shadow cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos haciendo que Discord mirara al pequeño lobo mordiéndole el pantalón al joven como si no lo quisiera para después notar que su hermano se dirigía a la cocina-

\- Espera Shady ya estaba por hacer el desayuno solo dame unos minutos -Pidió Flutter queriendo hacer algo lindo por su hermano- ¿Te quedas Discord? Seria lindo que mi mejor amigo conociera a mi hernanito -Comentó Fluttershy con una amable sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-

\- Oh… jejeje sabes creo que… creo que olvide que iba a visitar a The Smooze, si… iba a llevarle unos cuantos objetos brillantes, ya sabes cuánto le gustan a esa pequeña masa de baba viscosa los objetos brillantes -Dijo Discord mientras los cajones de cubiertos de Fluttershy eran vaciados y entraban a la saco navideño -Pero, el martes vendré sin falta para nuestra cita de té, hay muchas cosas con las cuales podemos ponernos al corriente, adiosito -Se despidió el Draconequus despareciendo de la propiedad de Fluthershy, para terminar fuera de la casa y mirando por una ventana donde Flutter le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano dándole los buenos días- Hay algo que no me gusta nadita de ese Shadow Wings y de mí, corre que él no le hará nada malo a Fluttershy- Comentó Discord con la mirada enfocada en el moreno mientras les miraba reírse de alguna historia o comentario cómico-

\- Bueno, en entonces yo, me encargare de hacer el desayuno -Dijo la joven de ojos color azul caminando a la nevera donde encontró unos huevos-

\- Fluttershy no tienes por qué hacerlo, sé que te desagrada la idea sobre la alimentación que llevo en mi vida, así que, deja que yo me encargue -Pidió Shadow mientras Fluttershy se ponía un mantel y sonreía-

\- Tranquilo hermanito, yo también eh comido algunos huevos, pero no lo hago muy seguido -Explicó con una linda sonrisa Fluttershy para regresar a hacer su trabajo picando algunas verduras para revolverlas con el huevo-

Para Shadow fueron muchos recuerdos al encontrarse en una cocina con su hermana, sin embargo el más significativo era el de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados haciendo el desayuno con la ayuda de su hija, sin duda Fluttershy se estaba volviendo una copia fiel a su madre en lo que respecta a la apariencia. El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana para después abrazarla por la espalda.

\- Verte aquí en la cocina hace que me acuerde de mamá y papá -Comentó Shadow con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras Flutter correspondía a esa sonrisa, su corazón latía de forma acelerada al tener tan cerca a su hermano y eso comenzaba a gustarle- ¿Cómo iba esa canción que cantaban? -Preguntó el joven queriendo hacer memoria (Como entrenar a tu dragón 2: www. youtube watch?v = yWz-c_67irg )- Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo… Y soltare la tempestad -Cantó Shadow mirando que Fluttershy estaba sonriendo al acordarse de la canción especial de sus padres- Si eres, para mí. Ni ardiente sol ni frio atroz, me harán dejar mi viaje, si me prometes corazón ¨ -Cantó el moreno cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el contacto con la piel de su hermana-

\- Amaaaarme por la eternidad… -Respondió Flutter a la canción mientras que el pequeño lobo se acercaba curioso al escuchar la armoniosa voz de la joven- Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal, me asombran tus palabras… no quiero una empresa audaz, es bastante si me abrazas -Cantó Fluttershy, en ese momento la pelirosada sintió como su mano fue tomada y como su hermano le hizo darse una vuelta, para después tomarla por la cintura y tomar su mano derecha-

\- SORTIJAS DE ORO TE TRAERÉ, POEMAS TE VOY A CANTAR, TE CUIDARE DE TODO MAL SI SIEMPRE ME ACOMPAÑAS -Continuó cantando Shadow con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermana bailara con él un poco-

\- Sortijas de oro ¿Para qué? Poemas no me importan ya, Tu mano solo sostener -Prosiguió la pelirosada cuando Shadow la hizo dar una vuelta y terminar abrazándola de la cintura, ambos quedaron uno muy cerca del otro completamente hipnotizados en la mirada del otro-

\- Si… siempre me -Dijo Shadow mientras de forma inconsciente se comenzaba a acercar al rostro de su hermana-

\- Acompañas -Terminó la pelirosada quien de igual forma se acercaba cerrando sus ojos, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera a suceder los labios de ambos tuvieron un ligero rose, sin embargo-

\- ¡Hola!, ¡Hola! -Se escuchó una voz muy alegre entrando a la casa de Fluttershy haciendo que los hermanos se separaran muy colorados por sus acciones- Shady ¿Estas despierto querido? -Preguntó la dueña de la voz para después ingresar a la cocina, fue en ese momento que se encontró a Fluttershy y Shadow algo colorados y algo alejados uno del otro-

\- Oh bu… buenos días Rarity, te vez… muy… -Mencionó Fluttershy mirando a su amiga y sus ropas las cuales constaban de un vestido verde de manga larga que dejaba libre la parte de los hombros donde había algo de peluche blanco, este llegaba a la altura de sus muslos mientras unas mallas blancas cubrían sus largas piernas y como calzado unas botas para nieve de color de color negro-

-¿Elegante? ¿Radiante? ¿Sensual? -Interrumpió Rarity que hacia unas poses muy sexys- Solo me vestí de forma casual para esta hermosa época navideña llena de amor y paz, no es como si buscara llamar la atención de alguien -Añadió ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras Fluttershy notaba rápidamente las indirectas de su amuga- Pero ¿Qué opinas tu mi querido Shady?- Preguntó usando el nombre que Fluttershy usaba en su hermano, para después darse una vuelta dejando que el moreno la admirara cada parte de su perfecta anatomía-

La pelirrosa por fuera tenía una sonrisa amistosa pero su cuerpo temblaba levemente, ella jugaba con su delantal e inconscientemente terminó rasgándolo, cuando se dio cuenta puso su atención en unas tazas de chocolate caliente y al querer llevarlas a la mesa termino tropezando debido a que no estaba del todo concentrada haciendo que el contenido de las tazas bañe al pobre Shadow que rápidamente se acercó a su hermana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- Flu ¿Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado? -Preguntó Shadow al cual tenía empapado el cabello con la cálida bebida mientras la tomaba por los brazos para que pudiera levantarse-

\- ¨Esperen… ¿Dónde eh visto esto antes?…¨ -Pensó Rarity curiosa cuando a su mente llego un nombre y una escena de la noche anterior-

Flashback…

Era una tranquila noche en el hogar de Rarity, en estos momentos la hermosa modista había terminado sus deberes y su hermanita había decidido pasar la noche en casa de Applebloom, lo que la dejaba con tiempo de sobra, ahora se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama con una caja de chocolates finos y mirando su telenovela… Herraduras de pasion.

\- _Sweet Dancer… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado?_ -Preguntó un joven de cabellera plateada peinada hacia atrás, complexión atlética y como vestimenta llevaba ropas de época. Una camiseta blanca de manga larga las cuales estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir de color negro con delgados tirantes y unos zapatos negros-

\- _Dis… Discúlpame amo Silver Wings, siempre eh sido muy torpe_ -Respondió una hermosa joven de cabellera rojiza que llevaba vestimenta de servidumbre, un vestido negro a la altura de las rodillas, largas calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Ambos no podían dejar de contemplarse aun cuando la prometida de Silver Wings, Star Light estuviera presente-

Fin del recuerdo…

\- ¨¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!, ¡FLUTTERSHY ESTA HACIENDO LA MISMA JUGADA SUCIA DE SWEET DANCER!¨ -Pensó molesta mientras apretaba los puños -¨Tranquila Rarity solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hizo Star Light en ese capítulo¨ -Pensó con una sonrisa- ~Shady~ querido, venía a pedir tu ayuda para un asuntito que me surgió de la nada y pensaba que… como ahora que somos muy buenos amigos, podrías ayudar a tu pobre y desamparada amiga con su problema -Pedia Rarity llevándose una mano a la frente haciendo pose de damisela en tragedia-

\- Frena el paso de tu ganado Rarity -Oedenó una voz de acento campirano, en ese momento Fluttershy y Rarity voltearon a ver a la entrada de su casa y pudieron ver a Applejack, la hermosa rubia en ese momento tenía su cabello suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda baja, sus ropas constaban de un chaleco negro, debajo llevaba un suéter naranjo que enmarcaba sus pechos copa D, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y sus botas vaqueras, mientras en su cuello había una bufanda verde y sus manos eran protegidas por guantes del mismo color- Shadow Wings me prometió que iría a poner las luces a mi árbol de manzanas y al granero después de que Big se lastimo la pierna -Sentenció de forma firme Applejack-

\- Cierto… yo… lo había prometido pero… -Decía Shadow cuando sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una voz escandalosa-

\- ¡Esperen! -Gritó aquella voz escandalosa haciendo que buscaran el origen pero no encontraban a la dueña- Shadow Wings me... -En ese momento se miró la cabeza de Pinkie salir de una casa para aves- Shadow Wings me prometió ayudarme a repartir los pasteles de frutas -Comentó la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y esponjosos comenzando a salir de la casita para aves pero cuando esta intentaba sacar su cintura- Ay... Me atore... Chicas me ayudan, mi trasero... Esta atorado -Mencionaba Pinkie haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la casita de pájaros mientras Applejack se daba un facepalm por tales locuras de su amiga de cabellos esponjados-

\- Querido me parece que tienes un severo problema para decir **No**, pero tranquilo, yo puedo ayudarte mientras tú me ayudas primero, incluso puedo aprovechar para darte ese regalo que hice con mis propias manos, te verás galante y con mucho estilo -Mencionó Rarity con una sonrisa haciendo que Fluttershy recordara algo-

\- ¿Regalo? -Mencionó confundida Fluttershy-

\- Claro que si querida, también tengo listo el regalo de todas ustedes, estoy segura que se verán divinas cuando lo lleven puesto -Mencionó muy sonriente Rarity cuando Shadow termino siendo secuestrado por quien menos hubieran esperado-

\- ¿Twilight? -Dijo Shadow al ver a la chica con sus alas y su gema en la frente brillando-

\- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICARTE TE NECESITO AHORA! -Exclamó Twilight quien había aparecido por medio de un hechizo de tele trasportación en la casa de Fluttershy para después desaparecer con todo y Shadow dejando a sus amigas en silencio-

Ahora mismo Shadow y Twilight estaban dentro de la biblioteca, el lugar estaba algo oscuro mientras que la joven alicornia comenzó a buscar con algo de desesperación algo que Shadow no podía comprender.

\- Twilight ¿Para qué me trajiste? -Preguntó Shadow confundido mientras la amante del orden se movía con rapidez por la biblioteca-

\- No pierdas tiempo y quítate la ropa, no contamos con mucho tiempo -Ordenó Twilight dejando completamente choqueado al chico por una petición tan peculiar-

\- Oye, me agradas y eres muy bonita pero… -Decía Shadow muy apenado por las palabras de la chica-

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! No me mal entiendas, toma esto -Ordenó Twilight dejándole unas ropas en los brazos al joven de cabellos negros mientras lo comenzaba a empujar -Entra ahí y cámbiate y no salgas hasta que estés listo- Menciono la joven para después meter a Shadow -¡SPIIIIIKE!- Gritó la jovencita para después verse un maltrecho chico de cabellos verdes y ojos con pupila rasgada entrar a duras penas mientras se recargaba contra la puerta-

\- Se… se están acercando, la horda viene en camino -Mencionó asustado el chico quien estaba vestido como un duendecillo navideño de ropas azules- ¡AHHH! ¡ATRÁS SALVAJES TENGO UNA ESCOBA!- Gritaba Spike a unas manos mágicas que se metían por debajo de la puerta-

\- Tienes que resistir Spike entretenlos todo lo que puedas, nuestra última esperanza ya no tarda en estar listo -Mencionó Twilight demostrando mucho estrés mirando la puerta en espera de que Shadow saliera-

\- ¡ES MAS FACIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLO! -Grito el ser draconiano mientras usaba la escoba para destruir aquellas manos mágicas que buscaban atraparlo, fue en ese momento que la atención de la pelimorada fue robada nuevamente por la puerta la cual se comenzó a abrir y por esta se mostró a Shadow con las ropas que la Sparkle le había dado- ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! -Gritó Spike con emoción, mientras Twilight tenía un ligero sonrojo-

Mientras Shadow Wings tenía que lidiar con aquella curiosa horda, Fluttershy se había vestido con un suéter amarillo con cuello de tortuga el cual resaltaba su busto copa D, lleva una larga falda café que terminaba a la altura de sus tobillos y como calzado unas botas para la nieve.

Ahora la chica estaba algo distraída mientras caminaba por Ponyville con aquel pequeño lobo durmiendo entre sus brazos. El resto de sus amigas habían decidido ayudarse entre ellas y si era posible encontrar a Shadow y hacerlo cumplir sus promesas, sin embargo, la hermosa cuidadora de animales estaba muy centrada en esas palabras que Rarity había dicho.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué nunca se me paso por la cabeza? -Se preguntó la portadora de la amabilidad- Es verdad que conozco a Shady mejor que nadie, pero… y si… ya no tiene los mismos gustos… -Mencionaba la chica para sí misma-

\- Vaya pero si es Fluttershy, hola querida ¿Cómo has estado? -Preguntó una mujer de cabellos rosados peinados en forma de betún, sus ropas constaban de un suéter de lana en color azul el cual resaltaba su copa E, lleva unos pantalones blancos al cuerpo y como calzado unas botas para la nieve-

\- Oh, Buenos días señora Cake, hola Pumpkin hola Pound ¿Cómo estan niños? -Saludo Fluttershy de forma amable haciendo reir a los bebes-

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí sola querida? Normalmente tu hermano es quien te acompaña, eh notado que te pone demasiada atención no sabes la envidia que te tengo, la otra vez que me lo tope le invite a salir conmigo pero el parecía tener mucha prisa -Mencionaba la mujer de forma sonriente haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca de Fluttershy-

\- Yo… Bueno, estaba buscando un regalo de último momento para… alguien especial -Mencionó Fluttershy con las mejillas teñidas de rojo-

\- Vaya no había imaginado que estuvieras enamorada querida, si gustas yo puedo ayudarte a escoger un buen regalo -Sugirió la señora Cake haciendo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Fluttershy se intensificara y se pusiera tan roja como una uno de esos focos navideños pues el rojo se intensificaba y apagaba por momentos-

\- Yo… no… no es que este enamorada, yo solo -Mencionaba la joven cuando la mujer le interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostros-

\- Anda querida sígueme, no perdamos un solo momento yo te ayudare con todo eso que necesites saber para enamorar a tu chico especial, vamos no seas tímida, normalmente le ayudo a Pinkie pero ella se distrae mucho seguro que tu sabrás aprovechar bien mis concejos -Decía la mujer de cabellos rosados empujando a la joven que no tuvo más opción que caminar al lado de la señora Cake-

La mujer se llevó a Fluttershy haciéndole recomendaciones que hacían que la pobre adquiriera un bonito color rojo en las mejillas, por el lado de Shadow este estaba lidiando con algo que no pensó que haría en su vida.

\- Twilight cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda para lo que necesitaras, nunca pensé que haría este tipo de cosas -Mencionó Shadow mirando a la joven de cabellos purpura vistiendo un gorro picudo y verde, llevaba una túnica verde que le llegaba al muslo mientras un cinturón hacia su trabajo haciéndole ver una figura de reloj de arena. Llevaba unas mallas blancas y unos zapatos escolares negros-

\- Anda por favor, no te cuesta nada hazlo y te prometo que yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites, por favor… hazlo por mí -Pidió la chica de cabellos morados mirando al joven de cabellos negros el cual agarro el puente entre la frente y la nariz-

\- Bien… lo hare -Mencionó Shadow haciendo sonreír a Twilight la cual concentro su magia en su mano y levanto una cadena dejando así pasar a un enorme grupo de…- Niños -Murmuró Shadow al ver como todos comenzaban a sentarse en varias sillitas-

\- Bienvenidos a todos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto es que Santa Claus no encontraba estacionamiento para sus renos -Dijo Twilight haciendo que los niños gritaran de emoción al ver al hombre que les llevaría regalos, sin embargo todos ignoraban que Santa Claus estaba siendo vigilado-

De regreso con Fluttershy ahora estaba con la señora Cake quien la había llevado a Sugar Cube Corner a darle algunos tips para que su regalo fuera un completo éxito.

\- Pe… Pero señora Cake… yo solo… este chico no es mí… -Intentaba decir Fluttershy, pero la señora Cake actuaba como una madre soñadora-

\- Y esa es la mejor forma de atrapar a tu hombre querida, créeme el señor Cake cayo rendido y míranos ahora, feliz mente casados y con dos hermosas bendiciones -Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa-

\- Bien… lo intentare -Dijo la chica de lacios cabellos rosados-

\- Así me gusta Fluttershy, te deseo la mejor de las suertes pero es seguro que no las necesitaras y querida, siempre que necesites ayuda aquí me tienes yo con mucho gusto puedo dedicarte el tiempo que necesites, ahora, anda no pierdas tiempo y hazme sentir orgullosa -Pidió la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que Fluttershy saliera en busca de lo que necesitaría para llevar acabo las recomendaciones de la señora Cake-

Minutos más tarde Shadow se encontraba atendiendo a los niños y ahora era el turno de una curiosa niña de cabellos rojizos con un lindo lazo rosado en su cabeza.

\- Vaya Twilight quien hubiera dicho que harías algo tan noble, además de convencer a Shadow Wings en que se vistiera de Santa Claus -Comento Applejack mirando con una sonrisa como el chico atendió a todos los niños después de un cuento de navidad que les leyó a todos-

\- Lo que ocurre es que el verdadero Santa Claus no pudo llegar y recordé que Shadow Wings me ofreció su ayuda para lo que yo necesitara, créeme que la pincesa Celestia me tomo por sorpresa cuando me pidió que organizara este evento navideño para los niños -Explicó Twilight mirando a Shadow atender a Applebloom quien al parecer era la última-

\- También me gustaría pedir un regalo para mis hermanos, quiero que Big MacIntosh se recupere de su accidente y también quiero conocer a ese chico del que tanto habla Applejack dice que es muy amable y que le gusta, un tal Shadow Wi… -En ese momento la niña termino con la boca tapada mientras Applejack sonreía nerviosa y muy apenada-

\- Ay… me parece que esta niña ya comió mucha azúcar jejeje, creo que… lo mejor es que nos retiremos, nos veremos después Santa -Mencionó Applejack huyendo con su hermanita en brazos-

\- Pero Applejack aún no había terminado -Se quejó Applebloom-

\- No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, enserio te debo una muy grande Shadow Wings -Comentó Twilight con una sornisa-

\- No hay de que yo también me divertí, bueno, supongo que es hora de que regrese a casa, seguro que Flutttershy debe estar preocupada por mi desaparición -Mencionó Shadow cuando Twilight le detuvo-

\- Shadow espera… yo… tengo un obsequio para ti y para Fluttershy quizás, deba acompañarte para dárselos haya -Mencionó Twilight-

\- Sabes, tengo una mejor idea, que tal si tu y las chicas van a una pequeña reunión en casa de Fluttershy, seguro que le alegrara tener a sus amigas este día tan bonito -Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa haciendo que Twilight asintiera a su petición-

\- Nos veremos en 30 minutos Santa Claus, le avisare a las chicas, tu ropa la encontraras en el baño -Explicó Twilight separándose de Shadow quien junto sus ropas para después caminar a casa de su hermana, una vez que estuvo ahí notó que las luces estaban apagadas sin embargo cuando la prendió su rostro se puso enserio colorado con lo que miraba.

\- Fe… Feliz Navidad… Shady… no… no vas a… ¿Abrir tu regalo? -Pregunto Fluttershy quien se encontraba semi desnuda pues un listón rojo se encargaba de cubrir sus pechos y su feminidad-

\- Flu… Flutter… ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó en completo shock pues jamás se esperó que su hermanita fuera a hacer algo como eso-

\- No… ¿No te gusta? -Preguntó Fluttershy algo decepcionada-

\- No, espera no es que no me guste, en verdad me gusta y mucho, pero… es que esto… -Mencionó Shadow un poco nervioso cuando Fluttershy recordó las palabras de la señora Cake-

\- ¨Debes mostrar iniciativa, los chicos suelen ser muy tímidos cuando se les sorprende¨ -

Fluttershy camino hasta su hermano hasta estar frente a él y hacerle levantar la vista a donde había un muérdago. Fue en ese momento que ambos se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, Shadow rodeo la cintura de Fluttershy con sus manos mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y así darse un beso en los labios con el que no tuvieron que decir nada para decir lo que sentían uno por el otro, el beso duro un aproximado de 20 segundos para que después se separaran y juntaran sus frentes y abrieran sus ojos lentamente para verse con una pequeñas sonrisa.

\- Feliz navidad Shady -Mencionó Fluttershy con una sonrisa-

\- Feliz navidad Flu -Respondió Shadow correspondiendo a esa sonrisa mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza- Me gustaría seguir con esto, pero… tus amigas vendrán a visitarte, será mejor que te vistas y… continuemos más tarde- Comento Shadow recibido un asentimiento de la de cabellos rosados, sin embargo un gruñido se escuchó y después los listones que cubrían el cuerpo de Fluttershy desparecieron dejando el desnudo cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rosados expuesto mientras Silver huía con el listón rojo-

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! -Gritó Fluttershy con mucha vergüenza agachándose para que su hermano no le viera desnuda mientras el azotaba en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta mientras una especie de espíritu salía de su boca-

Si esa seria una navidad inolvidable….

Fin del Especial… Esta historia continuara…

Bueno espero que se hayan divertido, yo me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este especial navideño y ahora solo nos queda desearles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo…

Kachorro se despide de ustedes…


End file.
